The Student exchange or how to fall in love
by Unleashthesquirrel
Summary: Elsa is a french girl doing a student exchange with an American Anna. Their friendship started awkward but will slowly turn into something more. Elsanna but not incestuous. High school AU. Multi-Chapter. K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disney own all that, not mine (also, tell me if there is any mistake, i really mean that :) and be the judge...)

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't help but bounce, her eyes focused on the sky outside.<p>

" Anna, you're gonna scare her of ! » Anna's mum chastised. She could barely handle the girl now, and worried that it might get worst. She sighed : " Anna, I swear to you, if you don't calm down, I will lock you in the car until I'm sure that poor girl can handle you and your hyperactivity !"

" Sorry Mum, Anna said sheepishly, biting her lips nervously. I just can't wait to see her, that's gonna be so great ! I'm sure we're going to be best friend or something ! And ... "

Anna's parents looked at each other sighing : Anna wasn't even realising she was speaking louder and louder. Anna's dad gently put a hand on her shoulder : " Anna, I understand you're excited, we all are, but that poor girl just did a very long trip and I'm sure all she wants is to sleep, not to hear you screaming in her ears, okay ? " Anna nodded, this time not daring answering anything. She then looked at the sky, her eyes looking for the shadow of a plane. _I can't wait to meet you Elsa Sterenn._

* * *

><p>Elsa looked outside the plane, the city lights starting to be seen. She sighed. <em>What if everything goes wrong ? What if they don't like me ? What did I let Dad put me on that plane ? <em>Her eyebrows furrow. _Well, Elsa, don't lie to yourself, your dad just didn't want you arround ! _She sighed again, not noticing the old lady next to her who was getting really worried to see such a young girl looking so sad and desperate. She patted the girl on the shoulder : " You know, we're on the end of that flight and I still haven't finished my chocolate, would you mind helping me ? " When the elder saw the smile on the young woman face, she knew she had done the right thing.

" By the way, I'm Mme Blanchard, but you can call me Alma."

" Nice to meet you, Mme Alma" the girl said shyly. " I'm Elsa, Elsa Sterenn."

" Well, Elsa, my chocolate ain't diminishing so you better get to work, and no Mme with me, young lady. "

The two women started to talk more freely, Elsa laughing to Mme Blanchard's jokes and incredible stories, the worries slowly drowning in chocolate, while the plane was getting closer to the city.

* * *

><p>" It's her!It's her ! She's like the picture ! It's her ! "<p>

" I'm pretty sure I understood the first time, Anna ! No need to repeat things, your old dad still have ears and the possibility to erase you from his testament, don't forget that ! "

" But it's her ! "

" Darling, I'm afraid our daughter is missing an actual brain, maybe we should get rid of her ? "

Anna just punched her dad chest in response, her concentration all taken by the beautiful blond girl, who was currently hugging an old woman, waiting next to the luggage delivery system. Even from a far, Anna could see her perfect and delicate features, her hairs nicely put on a side braid. _How can someone be so beautiful ?_ Was all Anna could muster to think at this moment.

Putting high the « Welcome Elsa » sign, she waved to the blond girl who had just found her luggage, and they smiled shyly to each other. But when Elsa come actually closer, Anna just lost her words. _How could someone be so perfect ? Was she even human ?_

" Hello, Elsa, I'm Jen, Anna's mother, and this is Markus, my husband" Ann's mum said, shooting a worried look to Anna who still hadn't open her mouth. "Welcome to America. "

" Thank you Mme Arendelle, enchanté, well, I mean, nice to meet you, sorry ! "

" It's okay dear you can speak french ! After all you here to help Anna with learning French too, you shouldn't have to be the only one doing efforts ! And call me Jen please, or I'll start feeling old ! " Jen said with a smile, shooting a second look to her daughter who was still silent. " Anna, maybe you can introduce yourself ? "

" You're so pretty ! " Anna blurted out of nowhere, before becoming as red as a tomato, her hands in front of her mouth.

" Anna ! " her parents shouted in the same time.

" Please excuse my daughter, she may have fallen on her head when she was younger... " Markus started, and he was going to add a joke about how Elsa seemed to be trying to battle Anna on who had the redder face, but Jen cut him right away : " Anyway, sweetie, welcome in our family, don't worry about my husband and my daughter, and if they scare just tell me, okay ? Sometimes I worry about them too ! "

Elsa smiled shyly, already liking this woman. She shot a discreet look to the other girl. Anna was pretending that the ceiling was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen, not daring to look at the girl. But when she noticed Elsa was looking at her, she smiled widely, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a little warmer in her chest, and give her a small smile back.

Jen looked at the exchange, slightly reassured and guided the group to the car.

* * *

><p>The car trip went rather well, Jen showing the city to Elsa and Markus making occasional jokes. But Anna still didn't open her mouth, ignoring the weird looks of her parents. The truth was, she didn't really knew what to say. This French girl was looking so perfect and so polite, she just couldn't trust herself to well-behave. She was such a hillbilly in front of that girl. Could she be, just once, a little bit less hyperactive and direct with people ? She shot a discreet look to the girl next to her.<p>

Elsa on her side was getting a bit worried that Anna didn't like her. _Did I say something wrong ? Oh no, I probably said something wrong ! I should have said thank you ! I forgot ! Oh she's going to hate you. Like your father. _Elsa shook her head, closing her eyes as hard as she could. She just wanted to erase that thought out of her mind. When she opened her eyes, she caught the red-haired girl staring at her. Anna quickly turn back to look outside the car. But even in the darkness of the night, Elsa could see that the other girl was blushing, and she didn't knew what to do with this information.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the house, Anna still hadn't talk to Elsa and her nervosity was growing from minute to minute. Anna's mum showed Elsa each room : " This is the hall. Here is the kitchen with the dining room. The living room over here. There is the bathroom but this one is for my husband and me, you will share the same bathroom as Anna. Now climb upstair. Alright, this is Hans room, it's Anna's Brother, but he's on a trip with friend, you won't see him before a week. And finally, this is Anna's room, you'll be sleeping there, on the bed next to the window. I hope you don't mind sharing your room ? "<p>

" No-No that's perfect, I-I mean ok, oui, ok " Elsa stuttered, blushing profusely. _Merde, why were I hesitant ? Jen wasn't asking me to strip in front of her, just if it was ok to share a room ! _She looked at the red-haired girl next to her who still hadn't talk to her. _Actually, there might be a problem if she don't like me_

Jen let out a laugh : " Don't worry Elsa, my daughter might not be the most polite human being right now, but I swear she hasn't bitten since she's five years old ! "

This time, it was Anna's turn to blush and she stuttered something about being a big girl, before staring stubbornly at her feet. _Why, why, why ? Why am I reacting like this ? This not the first time I see a girl ! But it's certainly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Stop Anna, just stop over-thinking ! _She didn't dare saying anything more, scared of looking like a fool again.

Seeing her daughter panic, Jen quickly changed subjects : " Elsa, would you like to eat something ? "

" Oh no thank you Mme Arendelle, I mean Jen, I've already eaten in the plane, but merci I mean thank you for your concern ! " Elsa said quickly.

" Ok, would you like to take a shower, and then go to bed ? You must be tired with the jet-lag and everything ! "

" That would be perfect, thank you Mme - Jen ! " the blond girl answered and Jen couldn't help but feel sympathy for that lovely little girl. She was just so polite and respectful !

" Alright, I'll give you everything you need "

* * *

><p>Anna roamed in her room while Elsa was showering, walking in circle for about a hundred time. She ended up sitting on her bed, texting her childhood friend Kristoff :<p>

**Hey Kristoff ! The girl is here since less than an hour and I already look stupid ! Help !**

**Well, even for you that's a record, but she would have find out anyway ;) what happened ?**

**I don't speak to her ?**

**What ? What do you mean ?**

**She had just arrived, I said you're pretty, haven't talk since !**

**You not talking ? What happened to you feisty pants ?**

**I don't know... She's coming back, see ya !**

* * *

><p>While under the shower, Elsa had been thinking on how to break the ice with the American girl. <em>Should I thank her for her compliment earlier ? Or maybe I should compliment her ? Maybe that's what American do, they compliment each other and that's like the way to say hello ? Oh non non non ! I have been here for an hour, and I already failed ! I should compliment her ! I mean that's not hard to do ! She has this beautiful blue eyes and oh i just love her hair, it's so colorful ! And I have only seen her smile once but that's just the best smile I've ever seen and what the hell I am talking about ?! I'm just gonna thank her for earlier and hopefully it'll be ok.<em>

She dressed up quickly and finally came out of the shower. Anna was on her bed, already on her PJ, toying with her phone, an expression of concerned on her face.

" Thank you " Elsa said tentatively. Anna jolted her head up.

" What ? "

" Thank you for the compliment earlier. I mean that was nice. "

" Oh, well I was going to say I'm sorry to have told you that, I mean no, I'm not sorry for telling you that you're pretty, that's true, you're gorgeous, I mean what ? Oh god ! " Anna just let herself fall on her bed. She looked at the ceiling for a few second before adding : " What I'm trying to say is that I should have greeted you properly... " She sit up again. " So if you're okay with this, I'd like to erase everything before : Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you ! "

Elsa looked at the hand Anna was holding out to her, unused to the gesture. But then she took it, much to Anna's relief :

" Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Elsa. " she said with a smile and at that moment Anna could have sworn it was her favorite thing in the world.

" I think it's time to go to sleep now, so good night ? "

" Good night Anna ! "

* * *

><p>" I'm a bit worried about Anna " Jen said, slipping into the bed next to her husband. " I've never seen her so speechless of my whole life I think. "<p>

" Well I think it's a good thing if she doesn't do as usual. That mean she's discovering something new, and she can only grow up from that ! And it's not like Elsa wasn't adorable ! "

" Yeah you're right, Elsa is just lovely. Anna might end up a bit more mature from this exchange. "


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of this._

_This is actually my first fic ever, so please let me some review ? There's a lot of things that could be better I know, so if you got ideas, or critics, go for it :)_

* * *

><p>It took some time for Elsa to fall asleep. She was glad she had clear the air with Anna and really hoped that they were going to be friend at the end of the month together. But she couldn't help to think about her father. Was he even thinking about her? She finally fell asleep, her hand clenching on the pillow.<p>

Elsa woke up the next morning, Anna was still asleep. From where she was, she could see Anna's face. She still hadn't had given a good look to the girl so she just stared at her. She seemed a bit of a messy sleeper, but her face was so peaceful. Anna smiled in her sleep, and Elsa couldn't help but smile too. That girl had such a contagious happiness ! Not like herself... Not wanting to draw in her own sorrows, she focused on the American girl again. She had these very soft lips. Such kissable lips decided Elsa. A noise interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to the door.

" Hi Elsa" Jen whispered. " Anna is going to sleep for at least an other hour. You can come if you want, breakfast is ready. "

Elsa nodded thankfully at her and followed her host to the kitchen.

" So how was your first night here ? " Jen asked, serving Elsa's breakfast.

" Very good thank you ! "

" Did Anna snore ? She does that sometimes... She can be a sleepwalker too... "

" Oh non non, I mean, no she slept peacefully " Elsa managed to say before blushing.

" Peacefully, huh ? That would be the first time somebody used that word about Anna ! But after all you seem to have quite an effect on my daughter..."

" I'm sorry ? " Elsa replied hesitantly.

" In the best way, darling, in the best way. You know, she was very excited to meet you. I know all of this was a bit fast and you two didn't have time to exchange letters or whatever kids these day do but we are really happy to welcome you here. "

" Thank you, Jen. I'm sorry my father asked you to welcome me so fast, it was the holidays in France and he had to go away, so he thought of this trip... "

" Don't worry Elsa, it's perfectly fine ! We wouldn't have welcome you if not " Jen answered with a smile. " Now learn me a bit of french ! "

" Okay " Elsa smiled. " So first of all, you can say « bonjour » it means hello, but like even better, because it also mean « good day ». You say « merci » for thank you, « désolée » for sorry... "

* * *

><p>When Anna woke up, she saw that Elsa was already gone. She found her chatting happily with her mother in the kitchen.<p>

" Hi guys" Anna yawned before sitting and starting her breakfast.

" Good morning Anna! Jen said. Your father and I are going to see Aunt Mary, so you two will be alone all day. Don't break anything and no jumping from the roof, I'm talking to you here Anna. Maybe you can show Elsa the neighbourhood? "

Anna simply nodded and the two girls exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>When Jen left, Anna started to talk very fast:<p>

"You know, I'm sorry for yesterday, usually I talk all the time, and people have to tell me to shut up, but with you, I don't know, I guess you're not like everyone." Elsa just kept on staring at her, blushing a little, and Anna realised it might have been taken wrong so she added:"Like in a good way of course!" But Elsa kept looking at her, her face more red than before.

"Huh, Elsa?"

" I'm so sorry Anna." Elsa said looking at her feet. "But I didn't understand what you said, you were talking too fast for me..."

" Ah, huh oh, I'm - I'm sorry, I forgot you're french! You speak so well! " Anna answered excitedly, reassured than she hadn't hurt the girl again.

" Thank you" Elsa blushed.

" I promise I will talk slower from now on. So do you wanna come outside? There is snow, do you want to build a snowman?"

And with just that, the ice between them was broken. They spent the whole morning building a snowman, throwing snowballs to each other, laughing, Elsa teaching Anna words in French from time to time, just because she loved hearing Anna mispronouncing them:

"Bonhomme de neige."

" Bonume de nige!"

" No, Bo-nhomme de Nei-ge!"

" Bonume de nuge!"

" No! I don't think you ever gonna say this one right!" Elsa chuckled, laughing harder when she saw Anna's adorable pout. "Come on, it's okay! It took me a long time to learn english."

" How much?" Anna asked, secretly delighted to hear Elsa's laugh.

" Well, I started when I was eight, my dad wanted me to be bilingual."

" Oh! That's great! My parents just want me to have good grades in French, but I'm not very good... I guess I'm not very good at language in general! But that's a good thing, because that's the reason you're here" Anna said with a big smile and Elsa couldn't help but smile too. "Do you want to head inside? It's kinda cold and I'm hungry!"

" Ok" Elsa said with a smile who froze in her face when Anna took her hand to guide her inside. Anna stopped and turned herself when she felt a bit in reluctance in Elsa's part, only to see the french girl staring at their joined hands.

"I'm sorry, do you not like to be touched? I will understand, you know, I had a friend who had the same problem..."

" No, no, I'm not, it's ok, That's just that my dad never, I mean, he... I'm just not used to it!" Elsa stuttered, softly squeezing Anna's hand.

Reassured, the red-haired girl laughed: "Well, then you better get used to it 'cause I'm a hugger!" And she hugged tightly Elsa, who after a few second of hesitation, hugged her back. They stayed a minute this way.

"It feels good, isn't it?" Anna breathed in Elsa's neck, sending shiver to her spine.

" Yeah." And Elsa hugged Anna a little more tightly.

* * *

><p>When Anna admitted that she wasn't a cook or anything and she was just going to microwave their lunch, Elsa decided to cook for the two. Anna stared at her not so discreetly during the whole process, admiring her concentrated face.<p>

"You know I can feel you looking at me, right?" Elsa said without leaving her pot out of sight.

" What? Who? Me? Nooooo, I wasn't!" Anna instantly blushed. Elsa just chuckled, before announcing the lunch ready.

Conversation went easily as they ate, Anna announcing that this was probably the best food ever. They decided to spent the afternoon watching movie, since it was snowing too hard outside. That's how Jen and Markus found them, tucked into each other under a blanket.

* * *

><p>They went to bed early that night : the week-end was over and highschool was tomorrow. Elsa was a bit anxious to the idea. Even if things were well with Anna, she wasn't sure everybody else would be the same. Anna was pretty easy to make friend with, all you had to do was to not push her away. Elsa chuckled slightly at the idea that, even rejected, Anna would probably still love the person and try to reach.<p>

Anna heard Elsa's soft chuckle and couldn't help but smile too, before slipping into sleep. Elsa, on her side, now that darkness was back, started to worry about her old demons again. Fear, love sickness, insecurities and self-hatred had been her midnight companions for so long she had forgotten how it felt to fall asleep in peace. She turned in her bed about a hundred times before giving up her battle against sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up suddenly, not really knowing why. She just had the certitude in her scared brain that something happened. Everything was still dark around her and it took a few seconds for her eyes to get used to it. She turned her head to look for the source of her fear, only to see a figure behind her back, next to her bed. She froze immediately, her heart clenching in the chest. The figure caught the cover, and slipped into her bed, before spooning her.<p>

" A – Anna ? Is that you ? " She got no answer but the other person made herself more comfortable before letting go a small whimper and a light snore. The girl was _sleeping_ ?! Still frozen, but less frightened, Elsa tried to push her a bit but got no other reaction than a small groan.

" Anna, Anna you are in my bed ! " Elsa whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit. But Anna spooned her even more tightly, the hand on Elsa' stomach gripping her shirt slightly. The blushing french girl just gave up on the idea of making Anna leave. She couldn't really her wake up and kick her out of bed, could she ? She started to relax in Anna's arms, her face slightly flustered. And for the first time in a very long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't own anything ! Enjoy and don't hesitate to review to correct me or to ask me questions !_

* * *

><p>When Anna opened her eyes, she almost jolted back in surprise. What was Elsa doing in her bed ? After a quick look around her, the truth crucified her : <em>She<em> was in _Elsa's bed_, not the contrary ! Oh my god, she probably sleepwalked again ! She looked at the form sleeping peacefully next to her, a smile was on Elsa's face. She had to go before Elsa wake up. She tried to slide the arm which was under Elsa's head but frozed when Elsa started to move. The French girl didn't wake up but she took the hand Anna had on her stomach to her chest, much like children hugged their teddy bear at night. All Anna could muster to think at this moment was that she was touching Elsa's boobs. The American girl's face was now redder than a tomato, and she couldn't think of a way to get out of here discreetly. But she definitely couldn't stay that way either ! What if Elsa woke up ? What was she going to say ? Hi, yeah, sorry, I went to cuddle with you in your bed, I know we only met two days ago but I swear I'm not a perv ?! She grimaced and sighed. Anna looked to Elsa's face. That girl was just too beautiful to be true ! The American girl wanted nothing more than to run a finger on this snowish skin, to see if this skin was as soft as she looked. She tried not to think about the softness under her hand, her brain going on roads she wasn't ready to take. Elsa moaned in her sleep, making Anna do a brutal come back to the reality. She then spent about half an hour to get out of Elsa's grip and to return to her own bed discretely.

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm clock both woke them up an hour after Anna had succeeded into going back to her bed. Elsa patted hesitantly the space next to her, surprised not to see Anna. She looked at Anna's bed, where the girl was yawning and stretching her arms. Was it possible that she imagined it all ? That this warm sensation of having someone cuddle with her never actually happened ? But when she realised Anna was avoiding her gaze and blushing slightly, she knew for sure that it was indeed real. Neither of them brought it up and they just got ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p>The arrival in the highschool wasn't the most discreet. As a new student in the little town of Arlen, Elsa was the center of attention. Her beauty and snowish complexion wasn't helping either. Thankfully, Anna's friends were very welcoming, much to Elsa's relief.<p>

" Hi, nice to meet you, Elsa ! I'm Kristoff, Anna's best friend ! " A tall blond said with a big smile.

" And I'm Rapunzel, Anna's cousin ! It's very nice to finally meet you ! " This time it was a cute girl with short brown hair who was smiling at her. Elsa also met Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene, and a girl named Belle, who, well, stood out for her name. The conversation turned quickly around the differences between France and US. When Anna announced that she had a paper to be signed by the administration, Anna's friends attitude changed slightly.

" So... " Kristoff started with a devilish grin. " How is life with Anna ? "

" With A - Anna ? Everything is fine ! No problem ! " Elsa blurted, blushing when she thought about what happened last night.

" Really ? Anna didn't cause any accidental disasters ? " Rapunzel insisted. " We know Anna very well you know : she's adorable and joyful but she is the biggest klutz I've ever met ! "

" No really, it was fine... " Elsa started before being interrupted again.

" She didn't try to cook, did she ? That would be the worst ! "

" No I cooked . " Elsa answered and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

" That's right, you're french ! You know how to cook ! Why don't I have a french student at home to cook for me ? " Eugene started to complain. "Anna is so lucky. And she has the prettiest one !" This owned him a glare and a huff from his girlfriend, making everybody laugh.

" More seriously, maybe we could do that, make a dinner with french and american food ?" Belle asked.

" Well, I'm not the best cook in the world but I can try" Elsa answered shyly.

" Alright, we'll do at my place on friday, is that ok with you, guys ? "Belle said and everyone agreed. Anna came back at this moment, looking preoccupied. She agreed on the friday's evening plan but the school bell forbade her to say anything else.

* * *

><p>« Hello everybody, please let me introduce you to Elsa, she is a french student making an exchange here with Anna, Anna's teacher said, smiling to Elsa. Please be nice to her, and speak slowly so that she can understand all of you. Now if you have question for her... »<p>

If Elsa had any apprehension to be presented to the class, they were fast swept. All the students kept asking questions, screaming joyfully in French. She had never heard so many « bonjour » or « merci » in one day ! She wasn't sure they all knew what they were saying – one kept repeating « Je suis une baguette » (I'm a baguette) to her – but she was glad they were all welcoming. Well, not actually all. Two of the front class girls kept glancing her dirty looks and whispering to each other but Elsa forgot about them as soon as she saw Anna smiling brightly to her.

* * *

><p>The first morning of class went pretty well, Anna explaining words to her when Elsa didn't understand what was said, and making jokes about the teachers. When the time to lunch arrived, they joined the others. It was easy and joyful and Elsa was relaxing. It had taken her a few to get used to the touchy-feely and very straightforward manners of the Americans, specially with Anna who never hesitated to take her hand or hug her, but now she had come around it. When school was over, Anna turned to her:<p>

" I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go back to the administration for a few minutes, I'll come back fast I promise. " She squeezed Elsa's hand before going away. Elsa wandered a bit in the highschool, waving back to some people she saw earlier, but mostly just exploring. That until she saw the two girls that weren't too happy to see her in first class with three other girls. She avoided their gaze but they came to her.

" So you're the new girl, huh ? " The only brunette of the girls asked, and Elsa detected a slight scorn in her voice. "Is it true that you're French ?"

" Y – yeah" Elsa replied hesitantly. She had seen way too many American movies to feel comfortable.

" You're not staying long, are you ?"

" O – Only a month."

" Well, that will do. Just an advice from me : don't touch anyone from the football team and you will be ok"» the girl said, daggers in her eyes, then she softened : " But as long as you do so, if you need any help, you can ask, everyone here will help you. I'm Amber and I like your shoes by the way. "

Elsa barely answered, dumbfounded, while the girls left her without any more words. Do not touch the football team, understood. This was easier than she had thought it'd be. Anna came back at this moment, slightly surprised when she saw Elsa sigh :

" Is everything okay ?"

" Yeah, everything is fine, it's just that girl..."

" Amber ? The cheerleader ? Don't worry about her, she's always a bit aggressive when she thinks somebody can challenge her beauty but when you get to know her she's really great. She had had a crush on my brother for years. So as long as you don't do anything to him, it will be ok."

" Is your brother on the football team ?"

" Yeah, how do you know that ?"

" She asked me not to touch to anybody of the team."

" The whole team ? She's getting protective ! " Anna said with a wink. " She must feel threatened too, but I can understand you are really gorgeous ! I mean, what ? Sorry ! "

Elsa thanked her shyly. Both were blushing profusely, thinking about the night before. When Markus came to take them home, the two were still slightly awkward and blushing, but they quickly shrugged it off. Their friendship was slowly but surely growing stronger.

* * *

><p>Elsa wanted to talk to her father and to her friends on Skype before it was too late, so Anna left her in her room to have some intimacy. She went to see Jen :<p>

" Huh, Mum, do we still have these meds I used to take when I was sleepwalking ?"

" No, we don't. Why, did you wake up in your brother's bed like when you were younger ? " Jen asked, surprised to see her daughter blushing.

" Which bed did you wake up in, then ? " She insisted, then the realisation crushed her :

" Oh my god, you woke up in Elsa's bed ?! " Anna only nodded, blushing furiously.

" Oh my god ! What did Elsa say ? Did she see you ?"

" I don't know, I came back to my bed when she was still asleep. I'm not sure if she knows, she didn't talk about it anyway."

" Well, Elsa perhaps preferred not to say anything considering how polite she is... We will try the camomile tea tonight, it used to calm you when you were younger. Hopefully it will work. If it continues, we will see a doctor again, ok ? But no need to panic. " Jen answered softly, stroking Anna's hair. She started to laugh after a moment :

" I wish I had a picture of you realising you were in Elsa's bed, that must have been golden !"

" Mum !" Anna shrieked, now redder than ever.

" No but really, I would pay for this ! "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elsa had exchanged a few words with her father, who didn't seem like he wanted to talked to her more. As usual. She then called her best friend Merida. She had met the proud Scottish girl a while ago, when her father was still dragging her to his meeting around the world. Merida's parents had had forced her to come to this charity party in London and the two girls had started to talk. Their friendship had only been growing ever since.<p>

" Hello, French girl, so how is life in the US ?"

" Well the family is great really and Anna is like a little ball of joy. The school is great, I mean everybody is very welcoming in general."

" Oh yeah, that's great ! No boys in view ?"

" Meri ! I just arrived ! " Elsa blurted, slightly red on the cheeks. Merida was never really interested in talking about boys, but she loved seeing Elsa blush every time she would bring the subject up. " For the moment, I'm just with Anna, making friend you know... She's really great, she's so joyful ! Anyway no boy ! "

Mérida studied attentively Elsa's face. Her friend always had a very snowish skin complexion, making blush even more visible, but there she was just abnormally red. Was it something the blonde wasn't telling her ? She narrowed her eyes :

" So why don't you talk to me about this Anna ? She seems like someone I'd like to know..."

" Well she's interested in art, specially painter, she loves to hug, hum, she's very funny. But like not because she wants to be funny, more like she's-doing-weird-stuff funny ? She has these bright blue eyes, and red hair, not like you, more like strawberry blond I guess ? And... "

While Elsa was rambling, Merida couldn't help but smile. It seemed that this Anna had quite an effect on her best friend ! She couldn't wait to meet her.

" So I got to go but next time, can I talk to Anna too ? I'd like to see what kind of girl is lucky enough to have you around 24/7 ! " Merida said with a wink.

" Ok, I will ask her. But we didn't talk about you at all ! Are you ok ? Are your parents still parents still bothering you ?"

" Don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine ! I'm... working things out with my mum. I really should go, I saw when of my brother winking at another and that's never a good sign ! See ya !"

" A bientôt ! " (See you)


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing, as always ! Don't hesitate to comment on whatever you wanna comment ! Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Anna woke up the next morning with worries but she was relieved as soon as she saw that she was, indeed, in her own bed this time. She glanced at the blonde, surprised to see her with shadows under the eyes. She didn't remember Elsa being so tired when she had woken up next to her. That single thought was enough to make her blush again, and she shook her head to get it out of her mind. When she stopped, she realised Elsa was watching her and her cheeks redden even more :<p>

" Trouble waking up ?" Elsa asked with a soft smile.

" What ? No – Nothing, everything is fine, I wasn't thinking about you, I mean I was just, huh, like, shaking my head to wake up, so in fact you were right !" Anna rambled, mentally slapping herself.

" You know I can't understand you when you talk so fast !" Elsa chuckled and Anna felt relieved.

" It wasn't really important anyway !" Anna smiled. "Now let's get breakfast ! "

* * *

><p>One thing Elsa had noticed about Anna was that she was able to eat a lot. Like <em>really<em> a lot. She seemed to eat twice her weight at each breakfast and Elsa was wondering where she was putting all this food. She herself never had a big appetite. It had a lot to do with the fact that eating alone in general was depressing, and she didn't want to linger too much on the lonely dinner room. And there she was, watching an American girl literally gobble up her food, and exchanging amused looks with Jen and Markus. This felt like having a family and her heart warmed up at this idea, even if she wasn't technically a part of them. Anna turned up her nose from her food, and when she noticed Elsa's melancholic eyes, smiled to her warmly. This French girl seemed to have a lot of secrets, and a not so easy life, and Anna was determined to make it better. With a smirk, she processed to make Elsa try every food on the table :

" Come on Elsa, take a bite of this bagel !"

" I swear I'm full Anna ! I can't eat anything more after the pancake, the bacon and the eggs !"

" Nah you can do better !" Anna insisted, shoving the bagel into Elsa's protesting mouth.

" Achna, I shwear Ich channot !"

" Your parents never told you not to speak with a full mouth ?" Anna asked with a smirk, laughing when she saw Elsa trying to swallow with difficulty.

" That's not funny, Anna ! I could have died of suffocation !" Elsa answered indignantly, after a loud gulp.

" Died ? Ain't you a bit exaggerating ? You're such a diva ! " The American girl playfully returned.

Anna's parents watched them bickering joyfully, a smile on their face.

* * *

><p>The day at school went well, Elsa was slowly getting used to it. This time, Anna insisted on showing her the art class. It was a big room in an impressive mess. There were picture, drawings hanging everywhere on the walls, easels covered by joyful paint spots, a pottery set wasn't far from the window. The warm light, the old sofas on the corner and the smell of paper and clay were making this place cosy, welcoming to Elsa.<p>

" So here is my favorite place in the school, maybe even in the entire world. Do you want to see what I did ? "

If Anna was pretty self-confident most of the time, she did hesitate on the last sentence. There was something extremely personal in showing her work to anyone at all, and even more to Elsa. Her painters weren't just things she was proud of, there were a part of her, and she couldn't help feeling insecure at the idea of showing herself this way, this _nude_. Secretly, she hoped that Elsa would say no, so that she would avoid a possible disappointment in the blond's reaction. But Elsa being Elsa of course agreed joyfully. Showing her some of her favorite works, Anna waited on the side, wringing her hands in stress. At first, Elsa said nothing, but her face was just speaking for herself. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth agape, getting successively closer to farther from the painter to have a better view. She then turned to Anna.

" This is so beautiful, Anna ! I just love your portraits ... I've never seen anyone catch such beauty in people features ! And your landscape's paintings ?! There are just amazing ! I love it, really. "

Anna blushed deeply under the shower of compliments, looking to the ground shyly for the first time in days. Elsa took her chin in her hand and made Anna look at her in the eyes :

" You have a lot of talent, Anna Arrendelle. "

They got lost in each other eyes, not realising the time that was flying, Elsa's hand still on Anna's chin. The school bell both surprised them, and they hurried back to class.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Elsa noticed the looks of a few boys on her. It's not that wasn't used to it, Elsa had learned a long time ago that she was far from ugly. But it didn't mean that she was in any way confident. Love and relationship were scaring her. How could she be able to know how to deal with this when she wasn't able to deal with her relationship with her father ? Looks and attention of that kind were making uncomfortable mostly for that reason. But when a boy went to ask her on a date, she was just astonished. She was just there since a few days ?! She stuttered and blushed in front of the boy, until a slightly aggressive Anna came to save her.<p>

" Sorry Gaston, but that girl needs a bit of time here in America before dating anyone ! Please leave her alone !"

" It's okay I can wait" Gaston said with a wink to Elsa.

" Yeah I bet " Anna muttered to herself mostly.

Elsa thanked her with a smile.

* * *

><p>After school, the two girls and Anna's friends decided it would be nice to talk to each other more and they all went in a coffee shop. As before, conversation was going easily, and Elsa was starting to really appreciate these Americans.<p>

" So Elsa, do you have a boyfriend in France ?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

" Euh, non, I don't" the french girl answered shyly and Anna felt weirdly relieved.

" What ?" Eugene was indignant about this information. "I can't believe no French boy begged you to go out with you !"

" Calm down Eugene" Rapunzel said softly, patting her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's not because she's not with anyone that nobody asked ! Elsa has the right to be single too, she does as she wants. "

Rapunzel smiled to Elsa who visibly relaxed.

" Are you in love with someone then ? " Eugene asked, not letting go.

" N – No there is nobody... " Elsa answered, blushing slightly when her eyes crossed Anna's.

Fortunately for the blond girl who was getting uncomfortable, the subject changed for the food who was now arriving in front of them. Elsa and Anna had discovered themselves the same love for chocolate and were sharing each other desserts. Kristoff and Belle exchanged a look when they realised that their attitude was very much alike to the other couple of the table, Eugene and Rapunzel, but they shrugged it off.

When it became clear it was time to go, Kristoff suggested to spent the evening at his place.

" I've just received my puppy, he's like super cute guys !" Kristoff said, sparkles in his eyes.

" See that ?" Anna mocked, turning to Elsa. "That big boy become a puddle every time he sees an animal ! If you ever need anything from him, just bring a puppy or a kitten, and he will do anything you ask !"

" Hey ! If I remember well, you're not better than I am !" The blond yelled back.

" Well, at least I've never eaten dry dog food !"

" You liar, you did !"

" It was once, and I was young ! You did it for years ! And if I remember well, _you_ were the one who urged me to do so !"

The fight went on and on for a few minutes, Eugene counting the points and the girls chuckling next to them.

* * *

><p>The two girls came home late that night, still laughing about Kristoff new puppy, Sven, with which one they played all evening at the boy's place, having eaten there. They went to bed right away, not wanting to bother more Anna's parents.<p>

When she woke up a few time later, Elsa was only half surprised. She felt Anna cuddle with her, starting to snore, and she couldn't help to feel secure. It was like if Anna's arms were a warm heaven where nothing bad could happen. No worries, no nightmares, no dark thoughts to fight anymore, just a soft embrace around her body. She turned herself to face Anna and kissed softly her forehead, before repositioning herself and falling asleep, a smile on her lips.

Anna woke up around 2 AM, to discover herself again in Elsa's bed again, her legs entangled with the blonde. She mentally slapped herself : she forgot the camomile tea that was supposed to help her ! She knew she had to move, but she stayed a bit, just appreciating the moment. She was actually really enjoyed cuddling with Elsa. In this moment, she was feeling stronger, like if she was actually protecting Elsa. _How stupid was that ?_ Yet, here she was, loving every bit of this inappropriate situation. She let go a sigh : she _really_ had to go. She started to move her arms out of Elsa's embrace, when a voice stopped her :

« Wait. »

Anna immediately frozzed.

« It's okay. You can stay. »

Anna relaxed progressively when she processed what the other girl had just whispered, feeling encouraged when Elsa's grip on her hand tightened. She let go herself, bringing Elsa closer and fell asleep again, their breath in unison.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think about it ? I want to do a chapter by day spent by Elsa in US but it would mean a lot of chapters since she's staying a month... don 't hesitate to review and to tell me about any mistake I made!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the slow update !_

_Thanks for the nice reviews everyone ! :) _

_To the SnowQueen and the others: thanks and yeah i know my grammar is far from perfect, as english is not my first language... I was hoping it wouldn't show too much but i guess i failed !_

_I kinda wish for a beta, but I don't know how all of this work... but don't hesitate to help me if you see a mistake i do often or that kind of things !_

_To sinpanssi : Yeah don't worry there is gonna be more drama :) I just wanna set up their relationship first !_

_Oh and for the people who read the story before I changed it : Bennet is now Gaston._

_Anyway enjoy, and as always i own nothing !_

* * *

><p>Waking up was slightly awkward. Anna escaped quickly of Elsa's bed to stand hesitantly on the side of it. Her face was flustered, but she managed to look at Elsa on the eyes. The French girl was as red as her, but she also looked more alive, less tired than the days before.<p>

" You... "

" I … "

They both chuckled nervously before Anna started again :

« Last night, you... »

« Come on, girls ! Get up ! " Jen screamed from downstairs, unknowingly frizzing the two girls.

They quickly got downstairs with the hurry of guilty people. Jen furrowed her brows in front of the two girls acting weird. What happened again ? Did Anna wake up in Elsa's bed again ? She silently questioned her daughter, only to receive a blushing negative. Whatever this was, Anna didn't want to talk about it. She choose to start conversation instead of insisting :

« So girls ! I was thinking that maybe after school, we can do something all together ! Markus is finishing early, so what do you think about going to go to the cinema ? After a restaurant of course ! "

« Well that would be very nice of you, Jen » Elsa answered timidly.

« No need to be so polite Elsa ! Just tell me if you'd like to do that » Jen winked. This girl was definitely too polite and poised for her age.

« I would enjoy that very much » Elsa smiled in return, her tone slightly playful.

Jen didn't even have to look at Anna to know that there were sparkles in her eyes and an enormous smile on her face. For the reason unknown to Jen, her daughter had always loved movies, even more in a cinema. When she was younger, it was the only thing that could keep her quiet and Jen guiltily admitted to herself that she used that movies super power more than once on her daughter.

* * *

><p>Even if the two girls thought about the night before all day, they didn't talk about it. Somehow, they both felt that whatever this discussion was going to be, it would need to be under the cover of darkness, in the intimacy of their bed, but certainly not at school. Anna couldn't help but feel protective to Elsa all day, or at least, that's what she told herself when she snapped at Gaston when he tried to talk to Elsa. If Elsa noticed, she didn't say anything. She just looked at Anna with her big blue eyes and Anna could feel herself melting inside and her smile had never been bigger.<p>

Kristoff noticed the small changes in Anna and Elsa's relationship and couldn't help but feel happy for the two. He knew how happy his best friend was to be friend with Elsa. She had been talking about it all the time before the French girl came here and he had been worried that Elsa would not actually get how precious of a friend Anna was. But the blonde was following the redhead everywhere, or was it the contrary ? They were still awkward from time to time but it was fast brushed off with a smile. He smiled to himself proudly, not the realizing the others laughing at him, exchanging looks in front of his weird behaviour.

* * *

><p>« I'm going to the Art class, are you coming with me ? »<p>

Anna looked at the French girl expectantly. The French just nodded with a smile in return. She had understood how important paint was to the redhead and was ready to support Anna in everything she was doing. Plus Elsa just loved seeing Anna paint. She could spent hours looking at the concentrated redhead who was biting her lips in reflection from time to time. She loved how Anna's hair seemed to suddenly come to life and disentangled themselves from her braids, how her hand looked like a dancer on the canvas. She wanted to lightly brush every spot of paint Anna was accidentally putting on her face. All these feelings were new to her. She refused to think about it : she knew that if she did, she would quickly start to worry again. So she pushed these feelings in the back of her head and she admired Anna's talent.

* * *

><p>The italian restaurant Jen had chosen was very nice. Elsa surprised everyone when she started to talk italian with the waiter. She reddened when she realised they were all looking at her.<p>

" Well Elsa, I did not know you could speak italian as well! " Jen commented excitedly.

" It's my second language, so I'm not as good as in English. " A slightly flustered blonde answered.

" Honey, I like this model better " Markus said deadpanned, his finger pointing to Elsa. " Do you think we can still exchange or is it to late?"

Anna playfully nudged his shoulder: "You're not better, dad! I have been asking for a new dad with new options integrated like a brain and stuff for years ! But I guess none of us is getting what he wants. "

" Well, I sure didn't ask for the unrespectuous option! " Markus answered, still deadpanned. " You're lucky you're no longer under warranty since you jumped from that roof... "

"Markus, can you stopped talking about giving up our children please? We're trying to eat, here." Jen stopped then before Anna could answer. She winked to Elsa: "See, this is the kind of thing I've got to deal with! Luckily for them, I do have a big enough brain for us three!"

Elsa and her laughed while Anna and her father tried to protest.

* * *

><p>Elsa was doing her best to understand the movie. She shamely had to put her glasses on, thing that she succeed to avoid so far. She had waited for the lights to go off so that Anna wouldn't see her. If she did, she didn't say anything.<p>

Anna on her side had surprisingly completely given up on the movie. She had found something so much better to watch. It was the first time she was seeing Elsa with glasses, and she couldn't help thinking it was super cute. What was even cuter was Elsa's tentative to hide her glasses to Anna. In fact, everything Elsa was doing was cute. Anna groaned softly : what was she even thinking about ?

Next to them, Jen also had noticed Elsa's glasses. But what really surprised her was the look of adoration on Anna's face. Her movie-fan daughter had decided to watch her friend instead of the movie. Friend ? That wasn't a very friendly attitude. Actually, it looked more like a romantic attitude to her. Jen gasped : was it possible that her daughter … ? She squirmed in her seat. She would have to talk to Markus about this.

* * *

><p>When they came home, it still didn't seem like the right moment to talk about the night before for the two girls. They were both tired after the three-hours long movie and went to bed right away.<p>

Anna woke up in the middle of the night, her heart was clenching in her chest. At first, she thought she was in Elsa's bed again, but she soon realised she was still in her bed. A light moan disturbed her from her train of thoughts. Elsa was whimpering and talking in her sleep, shifting in her sheets uncomfortably. The American girl sat and tried to call her friend :

« Elsa ? Elsa ! Are you okay ? » She whispered.

In the lake of answer, she decided to get up and stood by the blonde's bed. She hesitated. _Yesterday, you were coming and sleeping in her bed and now you have scruples ? Who are you kidding, Anna ?! _She got into the bed and tried to hug Elsa but the other girl was fighting and panting in her sleep. Anna hold her closer and whispered in her ear :

« It's okay, I'm here. Everything is fine. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. You're not alone, I'm here. »

Elsa was whimpering words without meaning to Anna, but she understood the word « Père (Dad) » distinctively. The redhead kept on rocking and whispering sweet nothing to the blonde until she finally calmed. When Elsa's breath went lighter, Anna knew she was awake.

« It's okay, I'm here, Elsa. » She muttered softly in her ear. The blonde didn't answer, she only hold Anna closer.

After a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth :

« I'm sorry »

« Sorry for what ? » answered quietly Anna.

« I'm just a mess. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. »

« Stop saying that ! If anyone should apology here, that would be me ! I was the one who came in your bed without your authorisation... Doing a nightmare is absolutely ok, it can happened to anyone. »

The blonde girl said nothing, and Anna felt the urge to carry on :

« You know, when I was little, I used to do the same. Slip into other people's bed I mean. I usually went in my brother's bed. He would let me fall asleep and then bring me back to my bed so that my parents wouldn't know. My parents aren't bad people or anything, but they wanted my brother to be able to sleep and me to learn to be a bit more independent. But I kept on coming back in his bed as the sleepwalker. I miss my brother, you know. He used to be always there for me. And then, he changed. He grew up, I guess. He can't deal with his baby sister all the time. So I guess I was looking for someone to hug. You're okay with this, ain't you ? »

The lake of response worried Anna a bit.

« Do you wanna talk about your nightmare ? »

She felt Elsa nodded with her head. She wanted for the blonde to talk by herself.

« Ever since I'm seven years old, I had these weird panic attacks, anxiety and nightmares. It's just too much to handle sometimes. »

Anna said nothing, only encouraging her by cuddling Elsa tighter.

« My mom died when I was eight. I was in the car when we had the accident. I always feel like my dad would have preferred Mom to be still alive, and me dead. It would have been better. But this is not what happened. And I'm trying so hard ! So hard ! I want to do everything right so that he can love me again. »

Anna felt a wetness on her hand, and she realised Elsa was crying.

« I just want him to be proud of me, just once. But every time I try to talk to him, he says : « Oh Elsa, don't show people that you're weak ! Conceal, Don't feel ! Be strong ! » But I can't ! I just can't. I'm not strong. »

Anna felt like she had heard enough.

« Elsa, listen to me. You » She kissed her on the cheek. « Are » A kiss on the neck. « Great » A light kiss on the forehead. « You are amazing » She kissed the cheek again. « And if your dad don't realise that, then I'm sorry, but he's an idiot. » She lingered her kiss on Elsa's neck. « You're an amazing human being, Elsa Sterenn. Never forget that. »

Elsa didn't respond but Anna felt her softly crying, and she cuddle her tighter, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Not my best work I'm afraid... Anyway, there will be an other chapter in the week-end. Don't hesitate to review !<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_So here is the new chapter ! (Sorry I said this week-end but I kinda got caught in work, sorry ! )_

_I own nothing !_

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

><p><em>The morning after.<em>

« Markus, we have to talk about something. »

Jen was sitting on the end of their bed, her hands were twisting anxiously.

« I didn't finish the peanut butter, I swear. That was Anna ! »

« Markus, I'm serious. » Jen shrieked.

Markus stopped what he was doing and sat next to his wife, her chin in his hand :

« What's wrong my love ? Trouble at work ? »

« No » Jen answered quietly. « No, it's not work, it's our daughter. »

« What happened ? Is she planning an other one of her dangerous experiment ? » Markus asked softly, already knowing that it would probably have nothing to do with that.

« I think Anna might be gay. »

A long silence settled between the couple.

« You should have seen the way she was staring at Elsa ! It was like she was looking at the most beautiful thing in this world ! She had the same look that she have when she's painting. She – she … I think she's falling for Elsa. »

« And you think it's a problem ? » Markus asked carefully.

« Yes, no ! I mean, I don't care if Anna is gay, straight, or if she wants to be a boy ! I'm her mother, and I love her with all I have ! But the world isn't like that ! The world isn't nice and cute ! I've been thinking about this all night... »

« Jen, don't worry ! We will be here for her, if she does like girls. But for the moment, maybe we should just let her live her life, don't you think ? It's a bit early for anything... » Her husband reassured her.

« I know, I know. But I'm sure that she is not indifferent to Elsa, whether it's a phase or not. »

« Then let it be ! » Markus said with a smile, ready to get up.

« It's not the only thing that's bothering me. If Anna does have feelings for Elsa, what if Elsa don't share these feelings back ? I don't want to see my baby heart-broken, Markus ! »

Markus started to rock his wife in response and Jen kept going :

« And Anna admitted to me that she woke up in Elsa's bed after sleep walking... What if Elsa thinks she's weird ? What if she rejects her ? I'm so worried, Markus ! »

« Jen, listen to me. What will happened or what won't is none of our business. All we can do is love and support Anna in everything she does and raise her well. And I don't know about you, but I'm think we raised her pretty well because I'm so proud of our little girl ! » Markus smiled softly, his arms holding his wife closer.

« Yeah, you're right. I should stop worrying. » She smiled poorly in return and hugged back her husband.

* * *

><p>The next days, Elsa and Anna took the habit of sleeping in the same bed. They never talked about it in day light. But as soon they were in the security of Elsa's bed, they were telling each others stories about their past and laughing under the covers.<p>

During the day, they would act as ever, their bond only stronger. But Belle noticed the difference somehow and started to talk about it to Kristoff :

« Have you seen how close Anna and Elsa are ? »

« Yeah, that's so great that they are becoming real friends ! Anna looks so happy ! » He answered with a goofy smile.

« I'm not sure they are becoming friends, Kristoff. » Belle added hesitantly.

« What do you mean ? They are like super close ! They follow each other all the time ! They have their own jokes, and keep whispering in each other ear ! They look at each other with so much care... That looks like friendship to me ! » Kristoff argued back strongly.

« Precisely, Kristoff ! They are very close, but it doesn't looks like friendship to me, it looks like more ! »

Kristoff stood silent with an open mouth. He never thought about that ! But the more he did, the more it made sense.

« Do – Do you think they love each other ? » He asked, his mouth still agape.

« I don't know. » The brunette shrugged. « We can't be sure. »

« Should we do something ? »

« I don't think so. I'm not even sure they have feelings for each other. »

« Should we tell the others ? » Kristoff was hesitant and feeling out of his element here.

« Well, I've been thinking about that. Maybe we shouldn't tell them anything, and if they notice something too, that means that there really is something between them. »

Kristoff nodded with enthusiasm. That was the best way to know without disturbing the two girls.

* * *

><p>Spending the afternoon after class painting became fast a habit for Anna and Elsa.<p>

« You should try painting too, you know. » The redhead said with a smile to the blonde who was staring at her. « It's very relaxing. »

« I never paint. But I draw sometimes. » Elsa answered dither. Even with Anna, she was still hesitant on sharing anything about her life.

« Really ? Can I see ? What do you draw ? » The American girl asked enthusiastly, leaving the brush in the glass of water to turn toward Elsa.

« I – I draw buildings mostly... » She hesitated a bit before adding : « I want to be an architect later. »

« Wow, that's awesome ! Can you show me ? »

The emphasis on Anna's words made Elsa smile. Whatever Anna was doing, she was always doing it so cheerfully. The French girl took her time before answering :

« Of course, if you want so. »

They spent the next hours looking at Elsa's pad, Anna enthusiastically complimenting the French girl. Elsa had the amazing capacity to catch places atmosphere with for all media a pencil. As much as Anna was all about colors shining on canvas, Elsa was about intricate lines running on the paper.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and her heart was jumping in her chest every time Anna would look at her with her enormous grin. These blue eyes and joyful smile were going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>The day of the sleepover finally came. Elsa had decided to cook easy yet french things for Anna and her friends. She settled for a Gratin dauphinois (potato gratin), with a simple salad, and last but not least, a Fondant au chocolat (chocolate fudge) with Crème anglaise (custard). Everybody agreed to say it was really good and Elsa promised them that she would cook something again soon.<p>

« So, boys and girls ! » Rapunzel started with a mischievous smile. « It is time for secret spilling and stupid bets we call Truth or Dare ! »

Everybody cheered but Elsa. This king of game never made her feel comfortable. Anna saw the French 's reluctance and squeezed her hand with a reassuring smile. Elsa couldn't help but smile back to her friend.

« So who want to start ? » Rapunzel asked.

« Well, I'll start ! » Eugene answered with a wide grin. « I choose Rapunzel. So, truth or dare ? »

« Let's say truth... » Rapunzel looked at her boyfriend suspiciously.

« Well tell us which man do you prefer and adore in this world ? » Eugene said a pretentious tone.

« Well, I don't know, my math teacher really swept me off my feet with his moustache, I'll have to admit that ! » Rapunzel grinned maliciously, making everyone but Eugene laughed.

« What ?! No that's not fair ! » The brunette boy protested.

« You said truth, Eugene, not lies to make you feel better » Kristoff snarly returned.

« Hey, slow down, only me can bully my boyfriend ! » Rapunzel laughed. « So Kristoff, I choose you ! Truth or dare ? »

« Well, since I'm a very brave man » Everybody chuckled to his words. « I'm gonna choose dare ! »

« Alright, then I dare you to go outside and scream « I ate dog food for diner and I liked it ! » Come on, don't look at me like that, do it ! »

« Can't we just stop with the dog food thing ? » Kristoff pleaded.

« Well, not before you do that ! » Anna chuckled.

The game went on and on, until it was Anna's turn. She of course, chose Elsa, who so far had been spared.

« So Elsa, truth or dare ? »

« Well... » Elsa was hesitating, her face reddening immediately. She had seen Eugene being forced to wear girly clothes and Anna, sexily she had to say, having to pole dance. She was still recovering from that last image, her cheeks blushing with just the thought of Anna's moves, and her kinky grin when she was dancing. Was the redhead even aware of the effect she had ? She finally succeed to mutter « Truth », she wasn't sure she would be able to stand up anytime soon on her jelly legs. Anna looked somewhat disappointed but quickly grinned :

« So who was your first kiss ever ? »

Elsa literally felt like her cheeks were on fire, everyone's eyes locked on her thin frame.

« I know I'm a, how do you call that ? Sophomore ? but I never actually kissed someone ? » Her tone was hesitant and she felt the need to justify herself. « My father was travelling a lot so I moved a lot and never really had the time to fall in love I guess... And I'm really shy so I supposed that didn't help... »

Seeing that Elsa was rambling, Anna stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

« Hey don't worry, my first kiss was Kristoff and it wasn't great at all ! If I could, I would erase it from my memory ! »

« Eh Anna, that's not very nice ! » Kristoff protested, but then added with a grin. « Even though I have to admit that was really bad, Anna really have to work on that ! » Anna just nudged him on the shoulder.

« And my first kiss was with Gaston, can you believe that ? » Belle added with a laugh. « So you really have nothing to worry about ! »

When she saw that Kristoff and Anna were still cackling at her, she snorted : « Hey, everyone can make mistake at primary school ! And for my defense I thought he was nice at that time ! » But everyone erupted in laughter, the idea of Gaston and Belle together was just too funny to be real.

* * *

><p>After the truth or dare game, they decided to go to bed and tell each other horror stories. When it came to the choice of the beds for everyone, Belle asked, ignoring Kristoff look :<p>

« Anna and Elsa, is it okay if you sleep on the same bed ? »

The two girls reddened and stuttered a yes. Both were avoiding to look at each other. It was in this kind of moments that Elsa was realising that sleeping in someone else bed wasn't normal at all, at least when you could avoid it ! And she couldn't help but stress over the idea of someone discovering their secret. She sighed. It was just for her nightmares, she just needed someone to hold her close and chase away the fear. _Tell yourself the truth, Elsa ! Are you asking Anna to sleep in your bed every night just because of your nightmares ? Isn't there something else too ? You should be disgusted of yourself !_ Elsa shook her head to shut the little voice in her head, ignoring the question in Anna's eyes in front of her behavior.

Of course, as soon as the light went off, the habit fast came back and Anna spooned her and whispered in her ear : « Good night, Elsa. Make sweet dreams. » It was like a protecting spell for the blonde, a way to make sure the night was going to be peaceful. But tonight, with all the others around them, Elsa stiffened a bit and it took her a long time to relax again. Her thoughts were like a storm in her head, but for the first time in what seemed forever, they weren't about her dad or her mum.

* * *

><p>When the sun started to shine, Belle and Kristoff woke up first. They smiled to each other at the sight of Anna and Elsa entangled, the blond holding the redhead's hand close to her heart and Anna's head comfortably installed in the crook of the French's neck. They however made no comment, and just headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.<p>

Anna woke up next, but didn't move immediately. She inhaled deeply, smiling when she smelled Elsa soft scent. She snuggled into the blond drills, appreciating their softness. She stopped herself from tracing the curves of Elsa's body while she slowly freed her hand, and moved away from Elsa's body. But before getting up, she softly kissed the blonde's neck. She then blushingly left the room, wondering why she had done that, unaware of the big blue eyes now open, staring at the wall in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think ?<em>

_The next chapter will be with Hans so expect some twists !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the nice reviews ! :) And sorry if the updates are a bit slow..._

_I own nothing_

_Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

><p>When they left Belle's house, they were rather silent. Anna didn't dare saying anything to Elsa, the furrowed brows and the pinched lips dissuading her. She was slightly scared it had something to do with her ,or worst, with her morning kiss. Elsa was lost in her thoughts, unaware of Anna's worried look. She had to admit to herself that the feelings she had for the redhead weren't exactly friendly, and this was scaring her to no hand. She gripped her own hand tightly, not noticing her knuckles going white. She just couldn't forget Anna's smile, Anna's eyes, Anna's soft kisses in the night, Anna's protective hold, Anna's warm skin on hers, Anna. Anna. <em>Anna. <em>The American girl was everywhere on her mind and this was suffocating her. What did this all mean ? Was she … gay ? She could barely even think about that word, and about its implication. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She had to forget about Anna's way to bite her lips when she was painting, her warm smile, her playful eyes. Everything. _Conceal, don't feel. _She repeated these words again and again, like a mantra, until they arrived back home. She really hoped it would erase every disgusting thoughts she was having of Anna. She had to.

* * *

><p>« So girls, how was the sleep over ? » Jen asked playfully. Much to her surprise, both girls barely stuttered anything, avoiding each other gaze. She stopped herself from thinking the worst. <em>Markus said to wait and see, remember ? <em>Changing subject, she added :

« So Anna, I'm picking up your brother this afternoon, maybe the three of you could do something tonight ? Hans told me on the phone that he wanted to go to the cinema. Would you like to go ? »

« Sure ! » Both girls answered in the same time and smiled to each other, reassuring Jen. Well, it couldn't be that bad, she thought. Markus noticed her worried face and smirked while silently saying : « You're a mother hen ». Jen looked at him indignantly and showed him her middle finger discreetly. To which Markus answered to by putting a hand to his heart and pretending to be hurt. Their exchange went on and on until Anna finally looked over her plate and saw both her parents pulling faces. They stopped immediately, but still smiling to each other like teenagers. Anna sighed, making Elsa wake up from her contemplative gaze of her fork. She worriedly looked at the three of them, not understanding what had just happened.

* * *

><p>« Did I do something wrong ? » Anna blurted as soon as they were in the security of their room. Elsa immediately blushed. Was she that obvious ?<p>

« No, of course not ! » The french girl answered quickly. « I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts, this has nothing to do with you ! » _Liar, liar, liar !_

« Oh ! Okay... » Anna felt relieved. « Do you wanna talk about it ? Or maybe just cuddle ? »

« No ! » The fast answer surprised Anna who just stared at the French girl dumbly and slightly hurt. « I mean, no, I don't want to talk about it. » Elsa softened. « But we can cuddle if you want. » The blonde mentally slapped herself. She was supposed to stop these feelings, not encourage them ! But her regrets vanished when she saw Anna's sunny smile.

Lying on Anna's bed, they talked for a few hours about art and architecture. Anna was feeling her heart jump every time Elsa would get passionate and start talking with her hands. These were the moments where she knew the blonde was really free, not bothering about anything but what she liked. She knew that no matter what she was doing, Elsa was always trying to control herself, to be the « good girl ». But she always prefered the wild and passionate talk, the sweet need for hugs at night and the open laugh, when Elsa wasn't trying to hide her mouth behind her hand. They played with each others hands for what seemed to be an eternity, forgetting about the world. Things were easy, natural between them. There was no second thoughts about their actions.

« You know, my friend Merida would like to meet you. She's Scottish, so you wouldn't have to worry about speaking French. Would you agree to meet her ? » Elsa asked hesitantly, putting her weight on her elbow to face the redhead.

« Of course, I'll be glad to meet your friend ! » Anna answered joyfully. « What is she like ? »

« Well, she's very stubborn, a bit like you... » Anna nudged her on the shoulder. « She loves archery, and she's the best friend I've ever had » Elsa smiled softly saying those words, and the redhead couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of this Merida. « You will like her I'm sure ! »

« Yeah sure. » Anna said slightly sorely but Elsa didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Hans came back in the middle of the afternoon. When he saw Elsa for the first time, Anna immediately felt an arrow of jealousy in her heart. He was looking at her with a seductive smile, his eyes following every curves of the blonde's body, smirking when he liked what he saw. Anna barely contained herself from calling him out but Elsa didn't notice anything, already under the charm of Hans Arrendelle. He talked to her with a goofy smile the whole car trip back to the house, putting the usually shy French girl at ease. Anna had to admit it : her brother knew how to talk to girls. He had always been like that : born to flirt, you may say. He was dating girls for a few weeks, sometimes more than one at the same time, and then breaking their hearts when he was getting bored. Usually, if they didn't « put out », things were over pretty fast. Hans had never been well-known for his patience. However, despite his reputation, girls were still fan-girling over him, hoping to be the one to thaw his frozen heart.<p>

Looking outside Hans room window, Anna was feeling out of her element in front of their quick entente. Her brother and Elsa were currently playing video games, and Hans was making the French girl laugh by saying random words in French. _I can speak French too, bitch ! _Anna barely contained herself. She had no idea why she was so mad at them : after all, she should be happy that Elsa was getting on well with her brother. Sure, she had been used to have Elsa for herself for a week now, but it wasn't a reason for snapping at them, was it ? She breathed in and out slowly. She _had_ to calm down.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit guilty every time she saw Anna's disappointed face in the afternoon. But she had to. She couldn't keep on feeding these disgusting feelings for this girl who had been nothing but nice to her. How did she dare feeling this way toward the redhead ? She deserved this suffering, not Anna ! Anna would probably refuse to be her friend anymore if she knew, and Elsa couldn't risk that. She was purposely avoiding the American girl for her own benefit. Luckily for Elsa, Hans was easy to talk to. He was goofy, funny and even cute. His handsomeness was definitely a thing too. If Anna hadn't been here at all and had she been like any teen girl, she might have liked him a bit more than just friendly. He was just the distraction she needed, and even if she refused to recognize it, the fact that his hair was the same color as Anna helped a little. He was nice and actually seemed to care about her. She didn't need no more.

* * *

><p>They were waiting to get tickets for the movie, when Hans asked :<p>

« I just realised I don't even know what we're going to see. Do you have any movies in mind Elsa ? »

« Heu, no. » The blonde girl answered shyly. Anna felt herself melting inside : every time Elsa would be hesitant, she would use that particular « heu » lingering after a word that didn't exist in American, enabling anyone to understand that she was French. She had grown accustomed to it, but still, that was cute.

« Great, then I'll choose ! I've wanted to see that movie for a while, you know, the one with the zombies and all. Would that be okay to you ? »

Anna noticed that for the second time her brother was blatantly ignoring her. She frowned, and for that reason didn't noticed the hesitation in Elsa's voice when she answered : « Sure, I would love to. »

* * *

><p>Anna was quite enjoying the movie, it reminded her of the time Hans and her were closer and watching horror movies together, trying to hide their fear to each other. It was a happy time where they talked and laughed. But remembering this only made Anna more aware of the fact she no longer had this relationship with her brother. If anything, his attitude today, after a whole week without seeing her, just prove it. She sighed and glimpsed at her brother. But she noticed a weird thing : Elsa, who was sited between the two of them, was actually closing her eyes. Shocked, Anna stared at her for a few minutes. The blonde was hiding her eyes from Hans with her bangs, grimacing every time the movie sounds were scary. Every time Hans was talking to her, she was just nodding and smiling occasionally, never actually opening an eye. Anna couldn't help but grin. Elsa was scared of horror movies. She never knew that side of her, but it kind of made sense with her personality. <em>Is it possible for her to be any cuter ? And the way she's trying so hard to pretend ! She didn't even bothered wearing her glasses, she knew she wouldn't be watching !<em> The redhead watched Elsa clutched her hands on the armrest at a particularly tense moment in the movie, and smirked.

« I see you, Elsa Sterenn. » Anna whispered in the blonde's ear.

« Wh – What ? I don't know what you're talking about ! » Elsa answered hurriedly yet quietly.

« _Oh Come on ! »_ The redhead voice was sulky, and the French girl shivered at their proximity. It didn't go unnoticed by Anna. « You know what I'm talking about, don't you ? »

« N -non ! » Elsa's tone was slightly panicked, making the other girl grin even wider.

« You're not even watching this movie, you hate horror movies, don't you ? They scare you way too much ! »

The long silence that followed was an answer in itself. Anna just took Elsa's hand :

« Hey, don't worry, I'm here. You don't have to be scared. »

Elsa hesitated for a while, before putting her head on Anna's shoulder, eyes still closed. There were no way on earth she was watching this thing. Almost unconsciously, she nuzzled in the redhead locks. Hans turned his head at this moment, and felt a sting of rage. Stiffen, he brought his attention back to the screen. There was no way his sister was taking what he wanted away.

* * *

><p>When the time to go to bed arrived, Elsa didn't invite Anna to her bed like she used to the days before. She was back to her resolution : no touching unless necessary, no inappropriate attitude, and more important, no unwelcome feelings and thoughts. She had no right to feel this way toward Anna. She had to control herself ! When she will be able to look at the redhead with just friendly feelings, then she will allow herself to be close to Anna again. Because if she kept going this way, she would just explode or kiss the other girl, and she still didn't know what would be the worst.<p>

Anna didn't say anything, not daring to bring the subject up. She waited a bit, expecting Elsa to join her at any moment, but when the girl turned her back to the redhead in her bed and asked to turn off the lights, she understood that tonight, there would be no cuddling. She wondered if it had to do something with her morning kiss. Yet Elsa had acted pretty cuddly with her at the cinema... She was lost on what to do, and what to think. She decided that she would face Elsa tomorrow again.

* * *

><p><em>So what are your thoughts on that? :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_So sorry to everyone for the very very very slow update, specially to TheMightyClark who i said before the end of the week weeks ago :/ but here it is ! :)_

_To disneylove : yeah i realised that Belle and Gaston are supposed to be French after, i'll do something for that. And the parents are gonna worry about the siblings same love interest in next chapter._

_I own nothing_

_Enjoy !_

_Just in case you forgot everything that happened before since it's been a while, here is a quick summarise :_

_Elsa is a french student exchange. Anna is an American girl who's welcoming her. They get on well and took the weird habit to sleep in each others bed. This was going fine until Elsa realised her feelings might not be so innocent and chickened out, letting Anna in the dark on the reason of her actions. Meanwhile Anna's parents realised the two girls might have feelings for each others and decided to let it be. Hans, Anna's brother and a famous Don Juan, just came back from a trip._

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up first, and instead of staying in bed to (creepily?) watch Anna as usual, she got downstairs. She saw Hans already awoken in the kitchen and she joined him.<p>

" Hello beautiful ! " Hans said joyfully with a wink, making Elsa blush. Despite the years, she still wasn't used to hear compliments.

" I love your wake-up hair by the way " He added with a grin. She touched her hair, suddenly self-conscious. He took her hand and just smiled gently to her.

" I'm serious, you know, you really are pretty. You should let it down more often. "

She just blushed even more than before. He was just like Anna, she thought. Always making compliments, always touching. They both realised at that moment that Hans was still holding her wrist and he removed his hand quickly, blushing for the first time. They both smiled awkwardly to each other.

" So ... " Hans started. " How's life in America treating you ? "

" Oh really fine, I'm really enjoying everything. " Elsa answered with a sincere smile. She frowned her nose slightly, and Hans couldn't help but melt at the cute sight. She added hesitantly : " Though I kinda prefer French food ! " Her eyebrows shot up when she realised what she just implied : " But your mum cooks very well, really, I didn't mean that for her obviously, I'm talking in a more general way... "

Hans just laughed at her and she blushed deeply, her eyes directed at the ground.

" It's okay, you're cute when you start rambling ! " He winked at her.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up late as always, only to see that Elsa was already gone. She sighed. <em>I really hope she's going to stop to give me the cold shoulder. I have no idea why she's doing so, but I really hate it ! <em>She sighed again. She then got up and joined the kitchen. She heard Elsa and Hans animatedly speaking about political differences between France and the United States. _How can they talk about such things so early in the morning ? That's just beyond me..._ She grunted both of them with a growl before looking for something to eat.

" You know I could show you if you want, it's a really nice place. "

Anna's head suddenly shot up at Hans words. _Wait, since when are they talking about something else than politic ? _

" That'd be very nice of you " Elsa answered with a bright smile and Anna felt a hard sting of jealousy.

" I'm sure we can show you that, yeah ! " The redhead girl said, worried of what Hans could do to the blonde if she let them alone.

The two others shot their head at her, Elsa with surprised and Hans with a slightly angry face. Anna shot a daring look to her brother.

" I didn't know you would like to see this, Anna. "

Having Elsa's attention over Hans made Anna bolder and she just nodded :

" Yeah, well I'm open to new things. "

When she saw Elsa's bright smile, she knew she took the right decision. Though the look of disappointment on Hans face was definitely a plus. _Now I just have to know what they were talking about in the first place._

* * *

><p>The place they were talking about was some kind of architects house. Anna didn't know who built it or when or even why this house was so important, the only thing she knew for sure was that you had to wait a lot to enter. She yawned for the tenth time at least, and looked at her brother. Still proper, as always, he was pretending to be interested in some tree for nearly half an hour. They exchanged a look of mutual understanding, and it was a bit like they were children again, dragged in a museum against their will by their parents. But then, Hans smirked and asked polite and seemingly interested questions to Elsa and listened to her ramble excitedly with a smile. <em>He's so winning that round...<em>Anna thought._ I can't pretend that I'm enjoying myself ! I mean, we're just waiting, we're not even visiting ! _She yawned again. This was gonna be long. She took a look at Elsa's excited face. Well, at least there was something to watch.

After the visit, they decided to grab something to eat. After a few discussions, they finally chose an Italian restaurant not far from there. Anna was still unsure on whether or not she enjoyed the visit : it sure was interesting but she didn't like the architecture itself much. Elsa started arguing with her :

" It's not much an esthetic vision that is important here ! You see, this house break some rules, and enabled a new type of architecture nobody had thought of before. The way each space is treated and how they are linked, this is what's truly interesting ! "

" Well, can't they do that and do something nice at the same time ? Like with more color ? " Anna answered, unconvinced.

" It was an other esthetic at that time ! "

" Didn't you just say the esthetic vision didn't matter ?"

" Don't try to convinced my sister, Elsa, she's as stubborn as someone can get " Hans smirked. " You would be dead before you even success to make her doubt a little ! "

" I'm not like that ! " Anna shot back.

" No, not at all, that's why you're now gonna argue for nearly five minutes about the fact that you are not stubborn at all. " Her brother said with a simple smile.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, before realizing she was indeed going to do that, and she simply sit back on her seat, her arms crossed and grumbling ragingly. Elsa and Hans laughed open heartedly. Hans then elbowed her gently and Elsa smiled to her. The redhead couldn't help but smile back, and to both of them. Why couldn't her brother be like that all the time ? Not mocking her necessarily, thank you, but simply acknowledging her presence ! She was feeling warm in her heart and peaceful. This was a good day she decided. They discussed about what to take for nearly 15 minutes, Anna being convinced ordering a pizza covered by chocolate was perfectly appropriate for lunch and her brother trying to argue back, specially since he was paying for the lunch for the other two. Elsa was just watching them fight, perfectly fine with her neutral witness position. This until the waiter arrived and Anna won by giving her order faster than Hans.

" If you're still hungry after your pizza, I swear I wouldn't buy you anything else ! " The redhead man sighed after the waiter left.

" I won't ! " Anna stubbornly answered.

* * *

><p>She was hungry. She took a look at Elsa and Hans who still hadn't finished their pizzas and were chatting joyfully. She noticed that Elsa had a bit of cream on her cheek, probably coming from her Norwegian pizza. She hesitated on whether she should just tell her or wipe it out of her face. After all, Elsa had been a bit distant the other day. She was going to mention it when her brother leaned his hand and cleaned Elsa's cheek with his thumb, on an almost tender moment. She just watched, hypnotised, as Elsa reddened and Hans smiled. Her brother chuckled before saying : " I'm sorry, you just had a bit of cream on your cheek. I hope I didn't startled you. "<p>

" Oh " was Elsa's only answer, and she shot her hand at her cheek.

" You have nothing anymore, don't worry. " He added and his eyes were staring at Elsa's mouth. The French girl just looked away, a blush definitely settling down on her cheeks, and she whispered a quiet " Thanks ".

Anna felt odd being there, watching them like the unwanted third wheel, not allowed to disturb them. She was a simple witness, not included in their moment. She was watching the beginning of what could be a successful love story, and as this thought sunk in her brain, she felt a painful sting in her stomach. She almost wanted to cry. But then Elsa, as if looking for an exit, turned her head in her direction. She looked at Anna's empty plate.

"Do you want the rest of my pizza ? I won't be able to finish it..." Elsa asked timidly, as if she was making an offering. An offering for what, Anna wasn't sure. But she certainly wasn't going to refuse.

"Well, if you really don't want it, I can make an effort and try to eat it for you !" She answered theatrically, making Elsa smile a little. However, the redhead swallowed with difficulties when she met her brother's icy stare. The playful Hans was clearly gone. She wondered if he was being "nice" before only because of Elsa, or if he was simply pissed she interrupted their moment.

* * *

><p>They came back home not long after lunch, and to be honest, Anna was quite relieved. She kept being the witness of Hans' flirting with Elsa, and was jealous every single time he would get a laugh or even a simple blush out of Elsa. <em>How dare he take MY friend away from me ? Can't he flirt with an other girl ? She's only here for a month !<em> She grumbled, unaware of Elsa discretely watching her with a half-amused, half-taken aback face.

When Anna saw that it was snowing again, she immediately turned herself toward Elsa :

"Hey, wanna go outside for a bit ?" Her voice as cheery as it could get.

"I don't know..." Elsa replied hesitantly. She took a look at the redhead boy. "Do you want to come, Hans ?"

"No thanks, I'm already cold enough, unlike Anna, I'm not ready to freeze to death !" He said casually with a smile.

"Then I'm coming, Anna." The blonde said, taking the American girl's hand and bringing her outside. _Then ?_ was all Anna could think about. _She doesn't want to see Hans ?_ When she looked at her brother's face, she saw that he noticed it to.

Elsa kept leading Anna, even after they got outside. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go exactly, or even why she felt the need to go away from the house, she just did. Anna said nothing, simply trailing after her, just trying not to fell. Her hand was still in Elsa's.

Elsa finally stopped. They were in the park, not far from the house. She had already been there once with Anna, but there was barely any snow that day. This time, it felt different, almost magical. Snowflakes were twirling around them, and they could barely see farther than 10 meters away. They were surrounding by unidentified dark shapes, and it could have been scary to Elsa, if she didn't love the snow so much. She let go of Anna's hand and raised her arms just to let the wind play around her fingers. The snow was slowly piling up on her shoulder, and Elsa was smiling so widely she thought her face wasn't big enough. Anna, on her side, was still silent, but her equally wide grin was there to prove she didn't mind Elsa's attitude at all. She took the blonde's hand and started twirling around with her, going faster and faster. They laughed until they both fell on the ground. Anna immediately started to make a snow angel.

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered, making Anna stop moving.

"Of what ?"

"Of kidnapping you here, I didn't let you much of a choice."

"I don't mind. I'm the one who asked if you wanted to go outside, remember ?" Anna chuckled. "Plus I get to see you with that big smile, so I consider myself lucky." They both reddened at these words but blamed it on the cold wind.

"I didn't want to flee Hans, don't get me wrong ! Your brother is very nice. But I was just feeling, I don't know..." Elsa fumbled, looking for a word to describe what was driving her mind. "I guess I was a bit home sick and weirdly enough, you make me feel home." The blonde regretted her words the second they left her mouth. But then Anna just awkwardly hugged her, almost tackling her on the ground.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here." The redhead whispered softly. "Am I suffocating you ?" She quickly added when she saw Elsa going through different shades of red.

"A bit. But that's okay. I just have to get use to hug." She smiled to the redhead who was now hovering her. _We could almost kiss... _She shot her head to the side, her neck now as red as her face. _Come on ! Why am I so pale ? I'm always reddening so fast !_ She took a side look at Anna, who was looking at her innocently, unaware of her thoughts twirling in her head.

"So... what do you think of my brother ?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Well, he's... he's really nice and sweet. And he's good-looking too I guess..." Elsa started playing with her hands.

"You guess ?" Anna insisted.

"Yeah, well... I mean he's pretty... I think." The blonde was fidgeting more and more with her hands.

"You think ?" Anna said with a smirk, starting to enjoy herself.

"I mean, he's pretty." Elsa finally sighed.

"Aaaaaand, is he your type of pretty ?" Anna asked, ignoring her heart beat suddenly racing.

"My type of pretty ?" She took a pause, and Anna could have swear every seconds passing was a sting in her stomach. "I don't really know. Like I said at Belle's house, I never... I've never really been in love or anything."

"So, basically, you don't know if you like him." Anna said simply.

"Yeah." Elsa forced a laugh at her situation, it truly was stupid, to not know if you like someone or not. _Maybe if you didn't already like someone, you would know..._She quickly silenced the voice in her head.

"Well, I guess there is no rush." Anna said after a few seconds deep in thought and the blonde felt a little less heavy. "Come on, let's head home before my mom start to worry !"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think ?<em>

_Also, did nobody wonder what Sterenn, Elsa's last name, means ?_

_No updates before at least Monday..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is the new chapter !_

_As always, I don't own anything !_

_For the people who tried to understand what Sterenn (Elsa's last name) means : indeed, it has a link with the stars, it means _North Star_. But in which language ?;) it's not dutch, though it's European. English or French people might find it faster:)_

_Again, just in case you forgot everything that happened before since it's been a while (again, sorry...), here is a quick summarise :_

_Elsa is a french student. Anna is an American girl who's welcoming her. They got on well and took the weird habit to sleep in each others bed. This was going fine until Elsa realised her feelings might not be so innocent and chickened out, letting Anna in the dark on the reason of her actions. Meanwhile Anna's parents realised the two girls might have feelings for each others and decided to let it be. Hans, Anna's brother and a famous Don Juan, just came back from a trip._

* * *

><p>The dinner was quite lively with Hans telling about his trip and trying to show off, while Anna was her usual bubbly self. Marcus and Jen were laughing between two jokes and Elsa was trying to follow the quick space of the conversation. From time to time, Jen would notice her lack of understanding and explain her a few words. Then they talked about the architectural visit, and Elsa and Anna entered in a debate to whether or not you could define esthetic, while Marcus was counting the points. Hans was always taking Elsa's side and that's when Jen felt like something was slightly off. It took her a while to put her finger on it but at the end of the dinner, she had figured it out. Hans was flirting with Elsa. It showed with light touches on her hand, leaving her blushing, or just kind words and smiles, when it wasn't plain flirting. She was taken-aback, and barely answered when everybody left to go to bed. It was only when Marcus touched her shoulder that she got out of her thoughts storm and stood up to clean the table.<p>

"Marcus, I think we have a problem." She started, trying to busy herself with the dishes.

"What ? Don't tell me Hans is gay too, I might not believe you on this one !" Marcus answered with a smirk. That smirk however fell quickly when he saw his wife's face. "What's wrong ?"

"I think Hans is flirting with Elsa."

"The same Elsa our other child might be falling in love with ?"

"Marcus ! Do you see any other Elsa, here !?"

"Well, not really, but I did see our son with a lot of women..." Marcus trailed off when he saw his wife wasn't ready to joke. "I see this can be a problem, but we cannot really do anything, can we ? After all, if it comes to that, it's Elsa's choice to make ! I know you want to protect our kids but siblings rivalry isn't really new !"

"Well, so far, I never thought Anna and Hans could fall for the same girl ! Hell, I didn't think my baby girl would go the other way !"

"Well, it sure is new." Marcus said simply. Jen on her part was fidgeting with her hands, letting the nervosity get the best of her. At this sight, Marcus added with a sigh : "What would you want to do ?"

"Well to be totally honest, I'm on Anna's side for this one ?" Her voice was hesitant. "I mean I love our son, but we both know how he is to girls and I feel that Anna would treat Elsa better... Obviously, it's Elsa's choice don't get me wrong ! And she might not even be interested in any of them, but if it comes to that... Our baby girl would be so happy ! You know how she's been since Hans started to hang out more with his friends than with her."

"I don't know, Jen. This is not ours to decide. We will just make sure that it doesn't go too far. But for the rest, we can't really do anything. This is not our business. Just let it be."

Jen sighed and hugged her husband, her eyebrows still furrowed.

Unaware to the two adults, behind the kitchen door, Hans curled his fingers into a fist. _So, this was how his parents saw him ? They preferred his sister ? It had always been like that, Anna here, Anna there !_ He took a sharp breath. _They wanted to see who would get Elsa ? Then he would show them !_

* * *

><p>When Elsa and Anna went upstairs to their bedroom, the blonde knew she couldn't keep playing hot and cold with Anna. She had to be honest with her, or at least as honest she could be without telling the American girl she really, <em>really<em>, wanted to kiss her. She sat on her bed, gathering her courage.

"Hum, Anna ?"

"Yeah ?" The redhead was looking at her with bright eyes, her ever-lasting smile on her lips. A wide-eyed Elsa took a few seconds to remember what she wanted to talk about, before turning her eyes to the ground.

"You know, I see you as a friend, and..." she lied. _But Anna didn't know that, did she ?_

"Great, I totally see you as a friend too !" Anna cut her blissfully. When she saw the quick yet sad frown on Elsa's face, she second-thought her joy. Was something wrong ?

"What I mean is we do a lot of things as friends, but not everything look friendly ? …"

When she saw the look of total incomprehension on Anna's face, she understood she had to be more explicit.

"Friends don't sleep in each others bed." She said it very fast, as if the rapidity would change anything. When Anna didn't respond she quickly added : " I mean, not that I don't like sleeping with you... (_Don't go on that road!_) I mean, you don't do that with your other friends, do you ?"

Anna took a moment to think.

"Well it's true that I do it rarely with my other friends, but it already happened... Is that what's bothering you ? The fact we sometimes..." She corrected herself :" I mean, often sleep together ? I used to sleep with my brother all the time ! Maybe it's more a siblings' thing ? Like I know we know each other for only a week, but I really feel close to you ? A bit like sisters ?" She concluded with a bright smile.

Elsa just had her mouth agape. The word "INCEST" cross her mind briefly, the same way an earthquake would shake a city. _No, do not even think about that ! _She shook her head in front of a very intrigued Anna. She wasn't sure she made anything better._ Sister, this was how Anna saw her ? But in the same time she did admit that they had a connection, something special... Maybe this whole thing was because she wasn't used to have new friends being close this fast ? Maybe she only loved Anna a sisterly way ?_ She smiled to Anna :

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yay !" Anna screamed joyfully before crushing Elsa in a hug. The blonde's mind immediatly drifted at the contact of Anna's breast on her own and her breath on her neck. _Nope, definetly not sisterly._

* * *

><p>Hans was lying on his bed, still fully dressed, thinking. If he was being honest with himself, Elsa wasn't his kind of girl. She was too shy, too slow at trusting people. He wasn't that patient, and he preferred more confident girls. If there wasn't for Anna, he would have just left her alone, and simply gently flirted with her from time to time. He wasn't a monster and he knew when it was time to back up, if a girl and him weren't on the same page.<p>

But Anna was here, and she was so obviously interested in Elsa. Whether she was gay or not, she wanted to be close to the French girl. And Hans totally understood her on that point : Elsa was insanely beautiful and even sexy, if she dressed just a little less strictly. And God, since when sophomores had such long and beautiful legs ? No, she was definetly banging. But she also had sad and tired eyes, the kind of eyes that tells you : "I am full of issues and problems you're going to hear about all the time", or as Hans simply call them : trouble.

But Anna. Since when did he wanted to hurt his little sister ? Despite the years, he could still pinpoint that exact moment. He was twelve back then, and the boys had been changing after a football practice. He had been making a joke, he couldn't remember what. All he remembered is that the other boys had been laughing, until the captain of the team, jealous of his capacity to charm, had said something about Anna :

"Hey Hans, I've seen you play with your baby sister, do you still play dolls with her ?"

He hadn't known what to answer. Smirking wider the older boy had insisted, mimicking a girly voice :

"Oh do you want to play Barbie with me, Hans ?"

At this point, Hans could have answered and it would have been fine, but the captain had added : "I heard you guys sleep in the same bed sometimes, how fucking weird is that !" and by the look on the others, Hans had known he had lost the game. He could have said that his precious little sister was doing a lot of nightmares, and he just wanted to be a great big brother. But it wouldn't have changed a thing on what had been said. He had just swallowed his anger and had left.

A few months later, he had became the new captain and had stole the ex-captain girlfriend. Everybody but him had forgotten this conversation. But he couldn't. His relationship with his baby sister had changed after that, he hadn't wanted to be seen with her, not anymore. And somehow, he had started to hate her a bit, because she had been the one that made him weak in front of the others. Or maybe because her sleepwalking habit had been the reason he couldn't be as close to her anymore. And he truly missed her.

After that, his parents had started to over protect Anna, to make up from Hans betrayal they were witnessing. But Hans had only seen it as a mark a favoritism. And the vicious circle had started, until today. Hans had finally found a way to avenge himself.

Elsa was his and Anna didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>If Elsa had heard him, she may told him how wrong he was. Anna and her were currently lying on their bed, watching cats' videos. They weren't particularly close physically, but ever since Elsa had realised her predicament, nothing seemed innocent anymore. The light touch of Anna's hand when she found something funny ; how close they were when Anna turned her face towards the blonde ; this awful habit the redhead foot had of touching her own, every now and then, all those things made Elsa dizzy.<p>

"Hey, what do you want to do now ?"

Elsa's attention snapped back to the present, realising Anna had closed the tabs on her browser and was now looking at the ceiling.

"Hum, I don't know, what do you want to do ?"

"We can watch a movie..." Playful, she added : "And you would have to wear your glasses... Like you should have wore them when we were watching all these videos..."

Elsa just blushed and Anna smiled to her brightly.

"Come on, wearing glasses is not _that_ terrible, is it ?"

"Well, I just don't like them, ok ?" Elsa huffed, looking everywhere but Anna's face.

"Just so you know, you're very pretty with them."

"I'm pretty?" The blonde was dumbfounded, her eyebrows so high they almost reached her hair.

"Yeah, of course you are." Anna just laughed. When she realised that Elsa barely believed her. She sat, took Elsa's hands in her own, and looked at her firmly : "Elsa Sterenn, you're the most gorgeous human being I have ever laid my eyes on. I'm not kidding, for real. And I'm a bit worried, because you're already so beautiful, and you haven't even finished puberty yet. Like, how beautifuller are you gonna get ? I mean, not fuller, just more beautiful..."

Anna closed her mouth, hoping that would stop her rambling habits. For the second time, Elsa was left speechless. Did Anna really think what she just said ? Her brain was like frozen, and no coherent answer was coming to her. It took her at least a good minute before she succeed to form a proper answer, much to Anna's amusement. The redhead couldn't help but feel proud of her effect on the blonde.

"You... You really think what you said ?" Elsa finally stuttered.

"Yeah ! And your glasses don't make you ugly or anything, don't worry, they just make you cute." Anna smirked, still very proud.

Elsa's face was going through interesting shades of red, her neck and ears starting to get more colorful too. Anna would have worried, if it wasn't for the biggest smile she had ever seen on her friend's face.

"You're like super beautiful, not like me..." Anna trailed off on the last part, her voice a lot more quiet than before. Elsa stared at her with wide-eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Anna, _Anna_, thought she wasn't pretty ?! Elsa almost wanted to shake the redhead and scream at her. _You're making me feel things I've never felt before, I can't think normally ever since I met you ! You're the only human being I've ever cared that much about ! You have the cutest freckles on the entire world ! Are you even aware of that ? And I've been wondering for two days now, if I may or may not have feelings for a girl because of YOU ! _But Elsa didn't say that of course.

"Well, personally, I think you're very beautiful. And if someone doesn't thinks so too..." She lingered on these words with an angry look :

"Well, let's say I'll may become violent." She finished with a little huf.

"Violent, huh ? Seems hard to believe coming from you." Anna's tone was playful, but on the inside, she was extremely touched by her friend's compliment. She was blushing a little and nervously pulling a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, well, I can. I might even kick them."

"Kick them ? Wow I really have to see that !"

"No, but really !"

"But I totally believe you ! Is it my ironic tone that gave me away, or you're just that smart ?"

* * *

><p><em>Voilà !<em>

_Elsa is still a bit in denial, but she will come through eventually :) _

_As always, I really appreciate reviews :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the late update and I hope you will like it :)_

_Thank for the ones who reviewed, it really gives me motivation to go on ! And if you see some mistakes, or want to make some critics, go ahead ! :)_

_As always I don't own anything._

* * *

><p>It's was time to go back to school after this troubling week-end, at least for Elsa, and the blonde still didn't know where she was standing. Did she like girls ? Did she like boys ? Did she just like Anna ? Did she like anyone ? She was lost and afraid. She had nobody to talk to. Anna ? Hell no ! Merida ? She was afraid her look on her would change. True, she didn't think the flamboyant redhead would necessarily mind her sexuality - if she was even right about it - but it might take some time. And Elsa was not ready, at least not now, to tell her. So who could she tell ? She wasn't really close enough to anyone else in France, or even here. She may have talk about it to Jen, if she wasn't Anna's mom, and if Elsa wasn't so terrified to be kicked out of the house. She desperately needed advises, and she had no idea where to find them.<p>

On her side, Anna was just as preppy as always. Apart from Hans obvious interest in Elsa, she was happy Elsa and her were back like before. She didn't know why it bugged her so much. It wasn't the first time Hans was flirting with a girl. _I must be feeling protective of her, that's all. _She shot a look on the blonde who was sitting next to her in the car. After all the French had shared with her, she wanted to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her again. _This girl is so fragile and she's trying so hard to do well ! I would never be able to that. _Anna swore to herself she would protect her at all cost, and start by telling her Hans reputation. A heartbreak could be avoided here.

* * *

><p>Elsa spent most of the morning chewing her pen, to the point Anna started to worry for the pen safety.<p>

"Are you aware that this pen is in plastic and that you can't actually gnaw it like a castor ?" Anna finally asked. Elsa jumped in surprised, suddenly remembering where she was.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there !"

"How nice of you..." Anna answered sarcastically.

"No, I mean – I just – I was lost in my thoughts, I'm sorry."

"Say that to my pen, I think it now needs at least an aesthetic surgery to look good again."

Elsa looked at her pen or more at what she thought was her pen. She slowly raised her eyes to Anna :

"I'm so, so sorry. I have so much to think right now, and..." She slowly drifted off until her voice was just a murmur.

"Care to explain to me ?" Anna asked with a sympathetic smile. She could see that her friend wasn't quite in her right state of mind.

"No !"Elsa screeched, suddenly panic-stricken.

Anna immediately backed up, her hurt expression quickly transforming in an apologetic smile : "Sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. I feel that I tend to do that a lot with you. I mean, not that I feel the need to – just that I - I'm a bit too pushy, and I want to apologies for every time I was."

"You're not being pushy, don't worry !" Elsa cut her. The unconvincing look on Anna face made her keep going. "No, really ! I'm just a very secretive person, is all. I just have a lot to think about these days and … Well I'm sorry for being aggressive."

And just like that Anna was back to her old, cheery, state of mind. At least on the exterior.

"It's okay. As long as you are okay too. And if you think I can't help you there I understand, and I won't push you again."

"I'm sorry, but you can't..." Elsa hesitated for a second. "You can't help me here. Thanks for being there I appreciate."

Even in her confused state of mind, Elsa was very aware of how sweet Anna was. How many people would have accepted the situation that easily ? And how many would have immediately assumed it was their fault ? Anna's selflessness was impressive to say the least.

Anna just smiled back to her, making a mental note to talk about this to Rapunzel.

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch and Elsa's feeling were still hesitating between being as close to Anna as she could and getting the hell away from her. Her eyes kept looking for the redhead everywhere she went but refusing to meet the teal eyes when she finally found them. She was reaching for the American girl every time she was going a bit too far, only to refrain herself halfway. These actions were lost on Anna but not on everyone. Belle was watching from afar, while the others were laughing at some Eugene's joke.<p>

But as soon as the group sat down to eat in the cafeteria, Hans stood in front of Elsa :

"Hey ! I thought we could maybe eat together, what do you think about that ? That's just a suggestion of course."

Eugene and Kristoff just stared at the redhead boy in surprise while the girls exchanged a look. Did the most popular guy in the school asked Elsa to eat with him ? It was Anna's brother, sure, but still! Elsa accepted with relief the break from her thundering thoughts. At least Hans was easy to talk to.

The five friends looked at them sitting down a bit farther.

"Your brother sure didn't lose time." Kristoff said almost impressed. "Since when is he back ? Saturday ?"

"Yeah, only three days ? I mean, I get it, Elsa's hot." Eugene added. Upon seeing his girlfriend glare, he quickly rectified himself : " In the best way of course ! And I'm not interested, I just happen to have functioning eyes."

"Yeah, you should have seen him this week-end !" Anna grunted. "He completely ignored me, it was Elsa, Elsa, Elsa... I mean Elsa is like super beautiful and everything but she's my friend, he can't do that to her !"

Rapunzel sighed : "I don't think that's going to stop him. Remember what he did to Ariel ?. But I don't know, I would have thought she wasn't his kind..."

"Yeah me either." Eugene started to fiddle with his growing beard. "Talking about his kind of girl, where is Amber ?"

They turned around to see the cheerleader aggressively biting an apple a few table from them, her stare locked on the duo.

"Well she doesn't seem too happy !" Kristoff almost laughed.

"Maybe we should warn Elsa about this." Anna said.

They stayed silent for a while, before Rapunzel turned to Belle :

"I didn't hear you much..."

"I was just thinking... I mean, that's a bit weird that Elsa followed Hans that easily, don't you think ?"

A silence followed.

"I mean, I would have thought she would have stayed with us, you know ?"

"Maybe she likes Hans ? If we forget how much of a manipulative guy he is – sorry, Anna - he's very decent !" Rapunzel shrugged.

"I found it hard to believe." Belle let her words sink in before Kristoff shot her an angry look. _Don't bring that subject back_, his eyes seemed to say.

"It's probably because she doesn't know Hans yet, I'll warn her about him !" Anna said.

"You better do it quickly." Rapunzel answered, pouring a look at the duo. "Hans seems to be going pretty fast with her."

* * *

><p>"I hope you didn't agree just not to hurt me." Hans said with a gentle smile.<p>

Elsa laughed lightly.

"No, I admit liking your conversation. You're very easy to talk to, you know ?"

Hans almost felt guilty for manipulating her on these words. He considered staying silent, but finally muttered a "Thank you."

"So what do you think about american highschool ? Are we classy enough for you ?" He added, after a short silent.

"Well, it's almost a living cliché, you know ? I thought the movies were exaggerating, but apparently no." She giggled at the end and Hans couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I guess we're pretty predictable after all. So architecture is your passion, right ? How did it become so ? If it's not too personal, of course !"

"Well, I like the idea of building something concrete... Going from ideas running on papers to reality ! And there's something amazing about the idea of being the brain behind something lasting so many years ! Most of buildings last nearly 50 years, so you influence people's live, whether they realise it or not, during 50 years ! Your job is to make sure you make these people's lives better, and it's so great to be even given the capacity to do so ! I mean, there are so many reasons to like architecture..." S e smiled sheepishly at him.

"I admit I never thought of architecture that way, but that's pretty cool !" Hans said honestly.

"And you ? What do you want to do ?"

"Uh – I – I want to work in politics. To change things, finally... I would like to go to Brown or Harvard, so I'm working really hard on this ! I admit I'm a bit ambitious... I also like football, so there's that."

"I hope you will get to do what you want."

There was a short silence in which Elsa analysed the food in front of her. She grasped the peanut butter box with curiosity. Hans noticed her action.

"You've never eaten peanut butter before ?"

She nodded.

"Have you been living under a rock ?" He laughed.

"Well, I've been living in France with great food, thank you very much !"

She was smirking and her brows were furrowed in a half angry, half daring look.

_Oh my, she's adorable._The thought surprised Hans who ended up being at a loss for words. Why was he even thinking that. Did she really had to be that cute, even when she was mad ? He shook his head :

"My bad ! I should have known you wouldn't know of all that peasant food we american dare eating !"

They just smiled to each other before Hans added :

"Well, now your Majesty, it's time to _taste_ that peasant food !"

The meal continued with an easy banter. Elsa wasn't stupid and knew it was all a flirt, but she had to recognise she appreciated it. If she hadn't been a prey to all these Anna's thoughts, she would have probably been more sensible to Hans' flirting. He was kind and a good listener, but also knew how to be funny. Caring with a fun side. _What's not to like in him ? _She sighed. _He's just not Anna..._ When he offered to carry her bag and guide her to class, she couldn't help but smile. _Yeah, a real dream boyfriend..._

* * *

><p>Anna was fiddling with her hand, hesitating on how to bring the news. Elsa was watching her successfully open and close her mouth from across the table. She took a look at the teacher who was trying to explain some basic chemistry facts to a bunch of kids joyfully uncaring of those chemistry facts before coming back on Anna.<p>

"Are you having a stroke ?" Elsa finally asked.

"What ?! No, no – no ! I was just thinking that I should warn you about something, 'cause it's better to be warned about things, right ? So, yeah..." The redhead let her voice die miserably.

"And what are you warning me of exactly ?" A sting of fear went through Elsa's heart. _She can't know. No. It's just not possible._

"Well, Hans isn't really who you think he is. He's not nice, I mean, not always and often breaks girls' heart and he can also be an asshole, so... I just wanted to warn you about him. Because he can be convincing. But he's not nice with girls."_ Not when they don't put out at least_, she thought.

Elsa just let out a relieved sight. So this was just about Hans ?

"Don't worry about that !" She smiled to Anna. "Let's go back to chemistry !"

Unknowingly, Elsa had made things even worse for Anna with her joyful reaction. _She doesn't care ? Maybe she think she's different from the others and he won't break her heart ? Is she already in love with him ? Oh my, what if it's too late !_

* * *

><p>Anna, Elsa and Belle were walking to their last class of the day when a girl called for Anna.<p>

"Anna ! I hope you didn't forget the reunion today !"

In front of Anna puzzled look, the other girl just sighed :

"We have a reunion with the administration and all the students' representatives have to be there... So you too !"

"Oh shit ! I totally forgot !" She turned to Elsa fidgeting one again with her hands : "Is it okay if you go home alone tonight ? I'm sorry I completely forgot and I can't escape..."

"I guess, I'll be okay you know." Elsa smiled, but a bit poorly.

"Plus, these things finish pretty late..." Anna added, chewing her lower lip.

"You can come to my place, if you want." Belle said softly.

"Really ?" Anna almost screamed. Everything was better than letting Elsa an entire evening with Hans. "You're sure it won't bother your family ?"

"No, we're preparing a wedding ! We wouldn't be against a little help, if Elsa don't mind helping of course." She turned to Elsa.

"That would be my pleasure." The french girl answered. Belle was pretty sweet and easy to be around, plus they both loved books.

"So things are set then !"

Hans arrived on these words.

"Hey ladies, I hope I'm not disturbing you ! I just wanted to talk to Elsa ! Can I ?" He said, turning to the French girl. They went a bit further from the others to talk.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come see a movie with me tonight ? Just the two of us ? I mean, Anna and I are not always on the best terms and I would like to know you a bit better..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just agreed to help Belle at her house. There is a wedding. I'm sorry, an other time maybe ?"

"Oh that's fine." Hans said slightly bitterly. "Like you said, an other time."

At the same moment, the girl who interrupted Anna asked :

"Are they together or something ?"

"No !" Anna said almost aggressively. "They're just – they're just friends."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure Amber is going to agree with that. You better warn your friend."

And with these words, she left.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! I hope you liked it !<em>

_Not a lot of change in the plot because I cut this chapter in two, sorry ! But Elsa is finally going to talk to someone in next chapter and try (really, the word is try) to flirt with Anna... This whole thing is a bit slow, I know..._

_I'm trying to make longer chapter too, but so far..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi ! So here is the new chapter ! I hope you will like it !_

_Sorry it's been so long... But this chapter is twice as long as the others, if it can make up for it :)_

_As always , I don't own anything..._

* * *

><p>Belle's house was quite big. Elsa remembered how empty it had seemed the first time she was here. But today, with people running everywhere, scattered luggage from the early guests, terrified cats hiding between sofa's pillows, diverse screams from the kitchen, it almost seemed small. Belle smiled in front of her slightly terrified look.<p>

"Come, Elsa ! It's about time you meet my dad !"

They entered the kitchen, and it took Elsa a while to understand what was wrong. _These people were talking in French ! _She turned to Belle in awe who just laughed :

"Yeah, I didn't tell you but my family is originally from France. My grandma moved here when she was pregnant of my dad, so we have a lot of French relatives... I don't speak French very well myself but I thought you'd feel better with French people around !"

"Feel better ?"

"Yeah, you were a bit down today, I've noticed... But I won't ask question don't worry ! Just welcome in my family !" She smiled and guided her to a slightly chubby man with an enormous white mustache. If she had looked back, she would have seen Elsa's open-mouthed expression. _Am I that obvious ? Is it the eyebrows ? It's probably the eyebrows. It's _always_ the eyebrows._

"Bonjour Elsa, je suis le père de Belle, enchanté de te rencontrer ! Belle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !" (_Hello Elsa, I'm Belle's father, nice to meet you ! Belle told me a lot about you!_)

"Enchanté Monsieur !" (_Nice to meet you sir_)

"Oh appelle-moi Maurice ! Now Belle, would you two go help Mrs Samovar ? I think she needs help to set the table with all the new guests ! And Belle, I want to hear you speaking French !" (_Oh call me Maurice_)

Belle nodded with a smile as they went in the dinner room. A chubby woman was trying to set the tabble, disturbed in her task by a little boy running around.

"Zip, arrête de courir partout et viens m'aider !" (_Zip, stop running around and come help me!_)

She then noticed the two girls at the entrance.

"Oh Belle, here you are ! And this is your friend ?"

"Yeah, her name is Elsa ! She's actually French, she's a student exchange !"

"Enchantée de te rencontrer Elsa ! Tu viens d'arriver à la maison ?" (_Nice to meet you Elsa ! Did you just arrived here?_)

"Enchantée de même." Elsa smiled. She added, understanding the confusion : " En fait, je suis la correspondante d'Anna, une amie de Belle. Je suis arrivée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant."(_Nice to meet you too. Actually I'm with Anna, a friend of Belle. I arrived a little more than a week ago_.) _And I'm already questioning my sexuality... _Elsa restrained herself from adding.

"Oh yeah, this Anna girl is adorable !" Mrs Samovar went back fluidly to English, mostly for Belle's understanding, and Elsa couldn't agree more to her statement.

"Can we help you ?" Belle asked.

"Well, I would be glad if you would get this little _sacripan_ out of my way ! And Elsa, deary, if you would help me with the table ?"

The girls immediately obliged. Belle was quickly led upstairs by an over-excited Zip. The two remaining French women finished dressing up the table quickly, now that the distraction was gone. Then Elsa stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, now that Belle was gone. Mrs Samovar saw her trouble and said graciously :

"Elsa, you would be a real dear if you go talk to Mrs Blanchard ? She broke her leg last week and she would appreciate a bit of company, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not ! Where can I find her ?" Elsa said. She had heard this name before, she just couldn't recall where.

"She's in the garden, next to the roses. You'll find her easily, she will be grumbling about her wheelchair." Mrs Samovar added with a wink, earning a giggle from the blonde girl.

* * *

><p>She realised why she knew the name when she saw Mrs Blanchard. It was the old woman who gave her chocolate in the France-USA flight. When she saw Elsa, the woman's face lit up.<p>

"Oh I know you, my dear, don't I ?"

"Yes, we met in the plane, a few days ago. Nice to see you again !"

"The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. Would you recall me your name ? I'm afraid I'm getting old..."

"It's Elsa."

"Elsa... It's a pretty name ! What have you been up to since the last time I saw you ?"

"Well, I'm a student exchange here. I'm staying at Anna's house, a friend of Belle."

"Oh, and how are you adjusting to the American life ?"

"Well, people are very nice !"

"I could never get use to their food !" The old woman said in a grumble. "And everything here is huge ! Houses, cars, roads, glasses... Everything !"

"Maybe it's because their country is so big ?" Elsa offered timidly. Mrs Blanchard smiled to her. A comfortable silence sat between the two women, before the elderly looked maliciously to the blonde girl next to her.

"Back to you, young woman. Has a young and handsome American caught your breath away ?"

Elsa laughed awkwardly before stuttering a "No".

"Come on young lady, I've got 12 grand children, and eight of them are girls. I know how to recognise a girl with love on her mind !" Elsa was going to deny, but the elderly cut her. "You're maybe not in love but you have a crush, a secret crush, and as you will notice, I love secrets ! Come on, give an old lady what she needs before her death !" She winked, but her look was as stubborn as it was gentle.

"You're not that old !" Elsa answered, trying to change the subject.

"Tttt, none of this ! Your secret is safe with me ! Does this boy know you like him ?"

Elsa almost snorted. _No boys in view, unfortunately._ The elderly studied her.

"So he doesn't know, does he ?"

Elsa was going to snort again but she remember that neither Anna, or anyone knew. She felt suddenly a chap of loneliness fall on her shoulders. _Nobody knows. I'm alone. _She could almost feel her eyes filling themselves with water. The older woman tilted her head on the right side, emitting a "tt-t" noise.

"Darling , I can feel your need to talk about this resonating through my old bones like an alarm in a college dorm ! Tell me, I promise I'll help you with it, alright ?"

Elsa hesitated, opening and closing her mouth for a solid minute before finally making up her mind. She had nothing to risk, did she ? And after all, she was the one begging for someone to help her not so long ago...

"Let's say, there is a person – it could be anyone, really – and I might have feelings for them... But they don't know ! And they probably don't feel the same... And let's say I'm not even sure I have feelings for them... What do I do ?"

"Seems to me that your feelings are pretty obvious, but tell me about that person a bit more... What do they like ? What do you like about them ?"

"Well, that person is beautiful, funny, adorable... They do these amazing painting full like color, just like herself, you know ? And they have these big teal eyes and these adorable freckles... And..."

Elsa just kept going, not even noticing how much she was talking, or even that she was starting to use female pronouns. The elderly sat back on her wheelchair, finally content with what she was hearing. God, this was so much more entertaining than she had thought ! When the blonde girl finally finished her rant, she noticed Mrs Blanchard's big grin.

"So you love that girl, uh ?"

_ She knows !_ The fear made Elsa's heart jump in her chest so fast she thought she was going to collapse.

"A girl ?! No – no, not a girl !"

"Sweetie, there are two things I'm absolutely certain here : one, someone who arrives to the point of describing somebody's freckles one by one is definitely in love and two, boys rarely get named "she"."

Elsa' shoulders lowered in defeat and the elderly looked at her with compassion. Her tone changed to a more gentle one : "Now I don't care who you're in love with, young lady, but I love love stories that end well. You need to accept that you are in love, it's the first, and maybe the most important step, alright ? A boy, a girl, it doesn't matter ! Love is always complex and ridiculously hard. So from now on, know what you truly feel and go on with that !"

"But how do I go on ? I don't know what to do next ?" The blonde's voice was barely a whisper, and she was clutching her hands nervously.

"Well, what about flirting ?"

"Flirting ?" Elsa's heart missed a beat. _Flirting ?_

"Yes, _flirting_. Courting. Dallying. Wooing." It was starting to be painfully obvious for Elsa that the elderly was mocking her.

"I know what it means !" The blonde cut her. "I just – I mean I'm not – I don't know how..."

"You have to get out of your comfort zone, sweetheart. If you don't, how can this girl know you love her ? You don't need to tell her yet but make her understand that she's important to you. Compliment her, offer her presents, make her feel good, listen to her, be thoughtful, ask her for a dance... there are so many things you can do ! Trust me ! Love court can be really fun !"

Elsa stared at Mrs Blanchard, clearly unconvinced.

"Ask her for a dance ?"

"I might be a bit out of it with your generation." The elderly admitted with a grin. "But the idea still stands. It's about time you act on your feelings !"

The light-haired girl was going to answer back, probably to deny, but Belle arrived at this moment.

"It's time for dinner ! Anna's mother called, she said she'll pick you up after dinner."

* * *

><p>During dinner, Elsa was surprised to see Gaston at the table. Belle saw her incredulity and explained : "He's some cousin by alliance, but pretty far from me. Lefou, his friend, is also partly French. Don't talk to them and you'll be fine. They're trolls but they're not dangerous."<p>

"I have already talked to Gaston once. I think he was trying to flirt."

Belle laughed openly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he thought he was being super sexy !"

They exchanged a smile, but when the blonde turned her eyes to Gaston again, she saw that he had noticed her too. He was now winking at her and sending her flirty looks. She let a small sigh. _Hopefully I'll be better at flirting than Gaston is._This thought stopped her right on her tracks. _So I'm really going to do this whole flirting thing, am I not ? This woman was right, it's about time I admit myself the truth. I'm in love with a girl. A fantastic girl named Anna. And now I have to try to win her over. I just have no idea how..._

When Jen arrived to take her home, Elsa felt a little pinch to her heart. In the short time she was with these people, she had felt home. Coming back to Anna's house meant to think seriously about what she had been through tonight, and to finally act. She was feeling a bit nauseous just at the idea. Maurice invited her to come "as often as she wanted", and before she got in the car she heard Mrs Blanchard screaming from the kitchen : "N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, petiote ! Et tu as intérêt à venir me raconter tout après !" (_"Don't forget what I told you, kiddo ! And you better come tell me everything about it later !"_). Jen looked at her with a perplex face in front of Elsa's blush, before giving up as the blonde was stubbornly mute.

* * *

><p>Anna felt guilty. She had let Elsa at Belle's house on her own, without even warning her. Sure, Belle was there, but she should have been there too. <em>Arf, I'm such a bad friend.<em> She took a look at the clock : 23:00. Elsa should be there soon. She rolled on her bed, unsure of what to do.

_ That girl really is something..._ In a bit less than two weeks, she had learned more about the platinum-haired girl than she had learned about some of her friends in her entire life. Elsa had nightmares, anxiety, and probably some serious family issues. She also was one of the most adorable human being Anna had ever met. _And, oh God, is she gorgeous ! _When Anna came to think about it, they were completely opposed : she was loud, cheery and obnoxious whereas Elsa was collected, polite and reserved. And yet they were friends ! Anna felt a bit self-conscious : what if she was pushing Elsa ? What if Elsa didn't actually like her ? What if... ?

Anna hated these moments where her mind was running free, distorting her own life into some big lie. She was paranoid, and, oh so unworthy of anything. She was looking for someone to tell her she was valued but no nobody seemed to see through her cheerful barer. In that way, maybe, she understood Elsa and her obvious insecurities. She just needed someone to hold onto. Or more like someone she could hold, and won't disappear into dust when she would start to get attached. A friendship, or more like a relationship. The concept of love was never something she could quite put her finger on. Her parents were in love, right, Rapunzel and Eugene were in love, she got that so far. But for herself ? She didn't know. But one thing she had learn was that other people were not medicine, and one of these days she would have to face this whole thing by herself. A part of her, still, wanted to believe that she would be swept off her feet one day, and every problem would magically disappear.

The door swinging downstairs woke her up from that dangerous trail of thoughts. Elsa was back ! She stood up, took a look at the mirror and put up her smile. She then headed downstairs.

When she arrived at the door, Hans was already by Elsa's side, asking her how things went, taking her coat off, basically being the gentleman of the situation. That reminded her she would have to tell the blonde about Hans 'bad reputation. She sighed, before she saw Elsa's eyes. They were gleaming with something different, that she couldn't really name. The French girl opened her mouth as of to say something, before closing it again and repeating the action. She obviously wanted to say something. Elsa finally managed to articulate a sentence :

"You look lovely."

Anna blushed violently, un-understanding. She was just wearing her pajamas. Hans looked like he was going to murder his sister. Elsa was looking at anywhere but the redhead and Jen was completely lost. _What is going on in this house, I don't even know ! Oh teenagers ! Markus was right, this is way too much work for me... _She sighed and wished them good bye, to join her bedroom.

The three remaining looked at each others in silence before Anna suggested that Elsa might want to take a shower, followed by the expected rambling : "Not that you smell bad of course ! You smell amazing ! I mean, I didn't sniff you or anything -uh..." Elsa simply smiled and followed her upstairs. She had had enough of emotions for one day.

* * *

><p>Anna was quietly reading a book, waiting for Elsa to come out of the shower, when a loud shriek almost made her fall out of her bed. She immediately ran to the bathroom door.<p>

"Elsa, is everything okay ? Did you fall ?"

But all she could manage to hear were muffled tears and little shrieks.

"Elsa ? Elsa ! Open the door ! Tell me what's wrong !'

"No-nothing ! Everything's fine !"

"Well, you're obviously lying, I can hear your voice shaking."

Only a silence responded.

"Elsa ?"

"Do you think if I spray it with water, it'd go away ?"

"What ? What are you talking about ?"

"There is an enormous spider right here, in front of me. Do you think water will kill it ?"

Anna snorted. So that was what it was all about ? She was so relieved.

"Come on Elsa ! It's just a spider, leave it alone... It won't bite you I promise !"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem too friendly to me. It's really big ! And black too !"

"Promise me you won't try to kill it ! It has done nothing wrong but killing mosquitos ! That's a good thing right ?"

Once again, Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa ? Promise me okay ?"

"Okay."

Anna turned around to go back to her book, finally relieved. But before she could put herself in a comfortable position, she heard another shriek, this time followed by a loud bang. She went back to the bathroom door immediately.

"Elsa ? Elsa ! Answer me ! Elsa ?"

She waited a few seconds but the blonde was still not answering her. She took a large breath, and knocked the door violently with her shoulder. The thing wasn't really solid anyway.

Elsa was lying on the shower floor, and the shower curtain had somehow fallen on her. She looked groggy but still somehow succeed to point a wary finger to the other side of the bathroom, where an enormous spider seemed almost hesitant on what to do. It was wiggling its arms, water droplets slowly gliding on the wall next to it. Okay, Anna had to admit it, this was a big ass spider. However...

"Elsa, didn't I told you not to try to kill it ?" The redhead sighed, before trying to catch the spider in her bare hands. The audible breath intake behind her distracted her, and the spider managed to escape on the left, closer to Elsa who shrieked again and gripped the shower curtain even tighter. After a few more failed attempts, Anna finally got a hold on it and opened the window to release it. She then turned to Elsa with a smile :

"See, that wasn't that hard !"

It was only at this moment that the redhead realised the current situation. She was in the bathroom. Where Elsa was taking a shower. Naked. Elsa was taking a shower naked. Of course. Anna blushed like mad, trying to prevent her eyes from roaming on the French girl form, but to no avail. Elsa's body was mostly hidden by the shower curtain, but as most curtain shower, specially wet ones, it was mostly transparent, just making things more blurry, and more importantly was clinging on Elsa's body. The redhead followed the undercovered legs to the soft curve of Elsa's butt, then the inviting snow-white back and finally ended on the French girl's face. Who seemed to realised only now that she was naked. Elsa averted her eyes, redying more and more as the silent was getting longer. Anna shook her head, seemingly getting a better hold on her body.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, since there is no -no spider anymore. Uh – have a nice – a nice shower !" And with those words she left hurriedly.

* * *

><p>She had seen Elsa naked. <em>She had seen Elsa naked.<em> She covered her face with a pillow. _She had seen Elsa naked. _The shame was so strong she couldn't think properly. She stayed in that position even when Elsa got out of the bathroom and went to bed. She was mortified. Simply mortified.  
>Elsa let some time pass after she turned off the lights, then decided to talk before Anna somehow manage to suffocate herself with that pillow.<p>

"It's okay Anna, don't worry."

Silence.

"No really, Anna, it's okay. You can take that pillow off your face."

The redhead slowly obeyed.

"Don't work yourself over this okay ?"

Silence still on the other side of the bedroom.

"Plus you did save me from that awful spider, didn't you ?"

When Elsa heard an inelegant snort, she knew she had won.

"Good night, Anna."

"Good night Elsa."

* * *

><p>Elsa waited for Anna to fall asleep to take her computer and go hide in the bathroom. She had something to do, and it was about time she took care of it. She sighed. She really hoped Merida was on her sleepless game nights again. Luckily for her, when she connected to skype, a green button welcomed her next to her friend's name.<p>

"Hey, watcha doing French girl ? Ain't you supposed to be in bed in America ? You being rebellious ? I already loving it !"

The joyful tone of her best friend immediately relieved Elsa. She smile happily before remembering why she was calling.

"Hey Meri ! Don't shout please, Anna's sleeping..."

"Wow, you're hiding from her ? Is she hurting you or something ? You know I'm a good shot with a bow ! Where is America ? This way ? Bet I can reach it from here !" The tone was playful, but Elsa had no doubt that if anything were to happen, Merida would be the first to come to rescue her.

"No, no..." She laughed. "No, she's not the problem here..."

Merida's face became serious instantly.

"Nightmares ?"

"No – I mean – I've had them but Anna has been helpful with that, actually."

"Oh, okay. Cool, I'm glad. Then what then ?"

And here it was. The million dollars question.

"I – have something to tell you."

Merida simply smiled. She knew better than to push Elsa.

"I came to the recent conclusion that... I mean, it's still in discussion... No that's not true, I'm pretty sure of it. I think I'm in love with someone."

"Oh and who ?"

"Anna."

Elsa closed her eyes, as if she hopped it could make the things better. But when Merida kept silent, she opened them again, to see Merida grinning wildly.

"Oh I'm finally gonna be able to mock you being all mushy-mushy with someone ! Merlin knows how long I've been waiting for this !"

Elsa stared at her bewildered.

"So, tell me more about Anna !"

And that was it. Elsa started crying. Of joy. Of relief. She wasn't really sure. Probably both.

"Hey there girl ! I wish I could be next to you to hug you !" Merida said gently.

Elsa dried her tears with her hand and laughed :

"Well, knowing your hugs, I'm probably better on this side of the ocean !"

"Oy ! That's mean ! And you didn't answer, how's that Anna girl ?"

"So you don't care that I like a girl ?"

"Why would I ? Like I said, I'm just happy. Happy to see my best friend being in love ! Love is all that matter, right ?"

They talked for about an hour. Or more Elsa talked for about an hour. Finally able to talk freely. She talked about all that had happened, including her exchange with Mrs Blanchard.

"Flirting, oy ? Can't help you with that, I'm not really a specialist..."

"I don't know what to do either..."

They stayed silent for a while, pensively starring in the blue. But suddenly, Merida raised her head excitedly :

"Hey didn't you say that Hans boy was flirting with you, right ? He's pretty good at flirting, isn't he ?"

"Yeah, he is. But I can't really asked him for advises on how to woo his sister !"

"You don't have to ! Just do as he does ! It'll work, I'm sure of it !"

Elsa looked at her, unconvinced. _Well, this is probably the best idea we've had so far..._

"Okay. I'll give it a try. But I can't promise anything."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think ?<em>

_Normally, all the dialogue between Elsa and Mrs Samovar or Mrs Blanchard are in French, but I got lazy _-_-'

_Next chapter, Elsa is going to try to flirt... So I think it's gonna be pure fluff :)_

_Also I'm not quite satisfied of how I treated the whole Hans story so I might work that more..._


End file.
